Sadness
by HermioneMulder
Summary: Et si le YED s’en était pris aux deux frères Winchesters sans que Mary ne se soit aperçue de rien pour Dean ? Rien que ce détail, pourtant d’importance, change la donne car qui sait, à part le YED, le changement qui s’opère en Dean ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Lawrence, Texas, 25 juillet 1979

Deux parents, apparemment comblés, regardaient avec amour leur bébé de six mois, couché dans le berceau que le père avait fabriqué en vue de sa venue. Ils venaient d'emménager dans leur nouvelle maison et prenaient une nouvelle route qui semblait idéale. Le papa, John Winchester, avait trouvé un travail dans un garage de la ville et Mary resterait tout simplement à la maison pour s'occuper de leur fils, nommé Dean. Ils envisageaient même d'avoir un autre enfant, tellement le premier les comblait de bonheur.

Le petit garçon dormait paisiblement et même d'un sommeil très profond. Ne voulant pas troubler plus longtemps ce sommeil si paisible, les parents quittèrent sa chambre et allèrent dormir, certains que cette nuit serait semblable aux autres.

Deux heures plus tard, Dean se réveilla, sentant une présence étrangère près de lui, autre que celle habituelle de ses parents. La silhouette d'un homme se tenait juste à côté de son berceau, souriant et avec un couteau à la main, ses yeux jaunes brillant dans l'obscurité. Fixant le poignard, Dean ne cria pas, comme hypnotisé. L'homme avec son couteau se tailla légèrement le poignet d'où perlèrent quelques gouttes qu'il dirigea dans la bouche légèrement entrouverte du bébé. Ce dernier esquissa une petite moue au contact du sang mais ne put s'empêcher d'en avaler quelques-unes. N'aimant vraiment pas ce goût étrange et désagréable, le petit garçon était prêt à pleurer mais l'homme partit aussitôt, dans une volute de fumée, toujours avec un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, laissant l'enfant gémissant, demandant le réconfort de sa mère. Alertée, Mary arriva aussitôt après et prit son petit garçon dans ses bras, ne se doutant de rien mais lui faisant oublier qu'un méchant monsieur l'avait perturbé.

Quatre ans plus tard, le même scénario se déroulait mais cette fois avec une fin différente. Mary, alertée plus tôt par les gémissements de son deuxième enfant, fit irruption dans la nurserie et surprit le même homme près de son petit garçon. Cet homme la tua après l'avoir élevée et collée au plafond. Mary, en plus de sa blessure à l'abdomen, périt dans l'incendie démoniaque qui ravagea la nurserie puis la maison entière.

John se douta, après avoir eu connaissance de la chose qui avait tué sa femme, que son second fils, Sam, n'était pas étranger à la présence du démon chez eux cette nuit-là. Mais il ne savait pas que le même démon avait déjà pénétré chez eux quatre ans auparavant et s'en était pris à son premier garçon.

Les années passèrent et John éduqua ses fils dans le monde de la chasse, espérant retrouver le démon ayant tué sa femme mais aussi trouver les réponses à ses questions. Il en trouva quelques-unes mais n'ayant posé des questions que sur Sam, il n'en reçut que sur lui. Sam partit à la fac en laissant se débrouiller son père et son frère, ignorant qu'il avait du sang de démon en lui. Quand ses visions prémonitoires commencèrent, il n'y prit pas garde et ne les considéra que comme des cauchemars répétés. Mais la mort de sa petite-amie Jessica lui confirma la véracité de ses visions. Il put ainsi en avoir d'autres, quand il s'embarqua dans la recherche de son père avec Dean et remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des pouvoirs de ce genre quand il rencontra Max Miller doté du pouvoir de télékinésie.

Mais quand les frères retrouvèrent leur père, ce dernier mourut peu de temps après, se sacrifiant pour que Dean survive. Il mit en garde Dean juste avant envers son frère sur le fait qu'il doive le sauver ou le cas échant, le tuer. Mais il ne sut pas que Dean lui-même pouvait représenter le même danger que Sam et qu'une seule personne connaissait la vérité sur Dean : le démon aux yeux jaunes lui-même.

John mort, les frères ont dû en faire leur deuil tant bien que mal. Mais Dean, supportant moins que son frère la mort de John à cause de son sacrifice pour lui, ne réussit pas à gérer et commença à agir étrangement…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Commencement

Au nord du Nebraska, Sam dormait d'un sommeil agité. Juste à côté, Dean ne dormait pas et était assis dans son lit, les yeux fixés devant lui, sur un point invisible. Tant de choses horribles s'étaient passées ces derniers temps. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que leur père meure et se sacrifie pour lui ? Et comment avait-il pu lui demander en plus de tuer son frère s'il tournait mal ? C'était trop affreux à supporter et cette sensation étouffait Dean à tel point qu'il en aurait crié. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux humides et des sanglots silencieux apparurent. Dean ne voulait rien montrer à Sam en journée, il voulait toujours conserver sa bonne humeur mais là, cette nuit précisément, c'était trop à supporter, il devait se laisser aller pour évacuer ce trop plein de rage et de tristesse qui l'envahissait à son réveil chaque matin. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour que ses sanglots restent silencieux. Mais débordant de peine, un sanglot échappa à sa vigilance et se fit entendre de manière audible. Craignant qu'il ne réveille Sam qui le verrait en larmes, Dean se leva rapidement et s'enferma dans la salle de bains, abri assez sûr pour cacher sa détresse à son frère.

Dean, au bout d'un moment, sut qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Sam, mais resta quand même dans la salle de bains, n'ayant ni l'envie ni le courage de retourner dans son lit. S'asseyant par terre, sur le carrelage froid, il mit la tête dans ses mains et pleura silencieusement de cette charge trop lourde que leur père lui avait mise sur les épaules, sans même lui demander son avis. Les pleurs le fatiguant, il se rendit à peine compte qu'il s'endormait à moitié, la tête sur un coin de la baignoire.

Le réveil fut tout sauf doux. Un intense mal de tête vint se loger dans son crâne et lui fit mettre de nouveau la tête dans les mains, mais cette fois, de douleur. Il laissa échapper un faible cri et n'entendit même pas son frère l'appeler de l'autre côté de la porte. La douleur emplissait sa tête et se répandait même jusqu'à son cœur comme si ce dernier allait lâcher. Il sentit que son cœur devenait comme engourdi et il crut que sa tête allait exploser, qu'elle était en feu. N'en pouvant plus, il s'évanouit, n'entendant toujours pas les appels incessants et inquiets de Sam.

Dean se réveilla trois heures plus tard, allongé sur son lit, tremblant de tous ses membres. Sam se précipita auprès de lui et lui mit une couverture sur lui pour le réchauffer. Ayant entendu son frère gémir de souffrance, et s'évanouir, il avait fini par défoncer la porte, heureusement peu solide.

« Comment tu te sens ?demanda Sam, inquiet.

-Assez mal, je dois dire, avoua Dean. Mais ça va passer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, nom d'un chien ? Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu ton lit à peine défait et toi, en train de souffrir, enfermé dans la salle de bains. Pourquoi y être allé ?

-J'avais besoin d'un peu d'intimité, ça peut arriver, non ?ronchonna Dean.

-Ok, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?insista Sam.

-Laisse tomber, j'ai du faire un malaise, peut-être à cause de ce que j'ai mangé hier ou je ne sais quoi, c'est rien du tout.

-Rien du tout ? Tu plaisantes ? Je t'ai entendu souffrir le martyre là-dedans, Dean et quand je t'ai trouvé allongé par terre inconscient, j'ai dû nettoyer le sang qui était sorti de tes oreilles ! C'est normal, peut-être ?

-Ca peut arriver à tout le monde, je ne suis pas indestructible…même si j'aimerais bien être un super-héros, sourit-il.

-Arrête ton cinéma, Dean. Je sais très bien que tu es aussi inquiet que moi et que tu ne veux rien dire. De toute façon, j'ai téléphoné à l'hôpital. Ils vont te passer un scanner d'urgence dans une heure. Allez, viens, on y va et tu ne discutes pas, dit Sam fermement.

-Je n'ai pas assez de sommeil, c'est tout. Je n'irai pas dans leur tunnel de dingue, j'ai horreur des hôpitaux et des examens, tu le sais.

-Pas assez de sommeil, toi ? Tu remporterais le prix de la marmotte. Je ne discute pas de toute façon, je t'y emmène, de grès ou de force. »

Dean ronchonna encore quelques instants mais Sam était trop insistant et il dut se lever. Mais au moment où il était presque debout, son mal de tête recommença aussi fort et il tomba à genoux, retenu par Sam qui s'y était un peu attendu. Après quelques minutes de migraine atroce pendant lesquelles Sam appelait Dean en vain, ce dernier s'évanouit une nouvelle fois.

Sam le transporta aussitôt à l'hôpital où ils l'emmenèrent sur un brancard, laissant Sam seul et fou d'inquiétude dans une salle d'attente déserte et blanchâtre. Sam dut attendre longtemps, ne tenant pas en place. Il appela Bobby pour le tenir au courant, lui demandant de se renseigner sur ce qui aurait pu causer ça à Dean, si c'était d'origine démoniaque. Mais ce coup de fil ne lui demanda que quelques minutes et il dut continuer à attendre, harcelant les infirmières qui passaient, pour avoir la moindre nouvelle de son frère pour qui il était si inquiet. Mais personne ne savait rien et Sam dut prendre son mal en patience.

Enfin, quatre heures plus tard, un médecin s'approcha de Sam :

« M. Finwitch ?

-Oui. Comment va mon frère ?s'affola Sam aussitôt.

-Le scanner n'a rien détecté n'anormal. Nous lui avons même fait passer une IRM et un électroencéphalogramme. Mais nous ne lui trouvons strictement rien de grave, aucune lésion, aucune tumeur, aucune épilepsie, rien. S'il n'avait pas eu ce que vous m'avez décrit à deux reprises, je dirai que votre frère est en parfaite santé.

-Mais alors, qu'allez-vous faire ?s'inquiéta Sam. Ca peut recommencer à tout moment.

-Nous allons le garder en observation pendant plusieurs jours et lui donner un traitement qui devrait calmer ses crises. On lui repassera les mêmes examens dans quelques jours pour voir si le mal se déclare et on verra ce que ça donne.

-D'accord. Je peux le voir ?

-Il est toujours inconscient mais vous pouvez y aller.

-Merci, docteur. »

Sam, les larmes aux yeux, se rendit à la chambre de son frère où Dean était allongé, avec seulement une perfusion dans le bras, toujours inconscient mais tranquille dans son sommeil. Sam s'assit près de lui et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, inquiet pour l'état de santé de son frère, qui pourrait se dégrader.

Dean se réveilla quelques minutes après, comme s'il avait senti la présence de son frère à ses côtés. Sam essuya rapidement ses larmes. Dean avait le teint très pâle mais sourit quand même :

« Hé ! Tu vas arrêter de t'affoler inutilement. Je vais bien, c'est juste un coup de barre.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu bizarre, sûrement à cause de cette saleté de machin dans mon bras. Mais je n'ai plus ce marteau incessant dans ma tête, c'est déjà ça.

-J'ai appelé Bobby pour qu'il se renseigne pour savoir si ton mal est surnaturel ou non.

-Surnaturel ? Tu veux me faire croire qu'un démon serait à l'origine de ça ?douta Dean en rigolant. D'habitude c'est toi qu'ils prennent comme cobaye et pas moi.

-Ne plaisante pas, s'il-te-plaît, c'est sérieux cette fois.

-De toute façon, je n'ai eu aucune vision, rien du tout, alors restons calme, tu veux bien, se fâcha légèrement Dean. »

Mais Dean pâlit encore plus, la fatigue se faisant durement ressentir. Sam décida de se taire mais préféra rester près de son frère pour surveiller qu'aucune nouvelle crise ne ferait son apparition. Au bout d'un moment, Dean fit semblant de dormir pour essayer de faire en sorte que son frère fasse de même sur son fauteuil. Les yeux très légèrement entrouverts mais pas assez pour être remarqué, Dean s'aperçut que Sam ne se reposait pas tranquillement comme il l'aurait souhaité, mais se mettait à pleurer silencieusement, croyant son frère endormi.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il les ressentit. Dean éprouva un trop plein de tristesse, d'inquiétude et de désarroi et avant de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à son tour. Il dut tourner la tête légèrement pour ne pas être aperçu de Sam et les essuya rapidement mais c'était sans compter les nouvelles qui ne se firent pas attendre. Les sanglots allaient également arriver mais Dean entendit Sam sortir de la chambre, ne voulant sûrement pas que Dean le voie dans cet état larmoyant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ces sensations s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées, de même que les larmes et les sanglots. Ouvrant les yeux, Dean eut du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ça lui semblait totalement anormal mais il prit conscience que cela devait avoir un rapport avec ses maux de têtes de la nuit passée. Là, pas de doute, ça ne pouvait être que surnaturel et il ferait payer cher au démon qui l'avait récemment contaminé avec ce pouvoir apparemment d'empathie.

Sam retourna à leur motel où il chercha des informations sur le net sur tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec le mal de son frère mais il ne trouvait strictement rien. Alors que le soir tombait, il reçut un appel de Bobby :

« Ecoute, Sam, je n'ai rien trouvé de solide mais il pourrait très bien y avoir une explication. Il paraît qu'un démon est au courant de ce qui lui arrive, donc ce serait surnaturel mais n'allons pas trop vite.

-Qui est ce démon ? Comment a-t-il pu contaminer Dean et quand ?

-Ne va pas trop vite, gamin. Je n'en sais rien, rien du tout. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas normal mais j'ignore si c'est positif ou négatif.

-Comment ça pourrait être positif, Bobby ? Ca le fait souffrir atrocement et il tombe dans les pommes.

-Je sais mais il faut encore que je fasse des recherches et que j'appelle certains contacts. Toi, pendant ce temps, arrête tes recherches et veille sur Dean, il en a grand besoin, je crois. Je te tiens informé. »

Sam n'en sut pas plus et dut se résoudre à se reposer, ne pouvant pas aller voir Dean, l'heure des visites étant finie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Des ennuis inattendus

Durant la journée qu'avait passée Sam à faire des recherches, Dean n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil la moindre minute. Pourtant, il avait bien essayé de dormir légèrement, la fatigue ayant raison de lui mais malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux et allait s'endormir, la vague d'émotions le submergeait comme une immense vague glacée. Il devait alors se concentrer et se ressaisir pour rester en alerte.

Depuis que Sam était parti, Dean ressentait les moindres émotions des personnes à proximité, que ce soit patients ou personnel hospitalier. C'était des émotions très diverses, allant des souffrances atroces à l'angoisse, l'empressement, aux sanglots mais aussi au rire, à la joie et aux impulsions sexuelles de certains. Malgré le calmant, Dean avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre tellement cette réception de sentiments le faisait souffrir. Même en se concentrant, il ressentait quand même par à-coups leurs sentiments mais la concentration était difficile à tenir sans arrêt.

Par deux fois, une infirmière était venue le voir pour changer sa perfusion et chercher des couvertures et les deux fois, Dean avait ressenti nettement un désir sexuel de la jeune infirmière envers lui, même s'il avait fait semblant de dormir. Apparemment, la deuxième fois qu'elle était venue, elle avait des intentions précises et aurait souhaité que son beau patient soit réveillé ou la remarque, car Dean avait senti qu'elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui après avoir fermé la porte à clé. Même si cette émotion lui aurait fait plaisir en temps normal car l'infirmière était jeune et jolie, cette fois-ci, elle lui avait fait souffrir le martyre de par sa force et sa proximité et il avait dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas esquisser une grimace de douleur.

De nombreuses fois, il avait cherché l'explication à ce phénomène, à ce pouvoir qui se manifestait en lui sans qu'il n'ait fait quoique ce soit mais il ne trouva rien et dut bien admettre qu'un peu d'aide lui serait utile, il souffrait trop. Mais l'avouer à Sam aviverait aussitôt ses inquiétudes, il le savait et il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter pour rien son jeune frère qui en avait assez comme ça avec son propre pouvoir de prémonition qui surtout le laissait tranquille ces temps-ci. Alors, le soir venu, espérant qu'il garderait ça pour lui, Dean composa, sur le téléphone de sa chambre, le numéro de Bobby. Il lui expliqua en détail tout ce qu'il ressentait, à quel moment ça s'était manifesté et surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Le vieux chasseur l'écouta en silence et Dean fut soulagé de ne pas ressentir ses émotions à travers le combiné. Il lui promit enfin de chercher mais quand Dean lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à Sam, Bobby ne répondit pas et poussa seulement un petit grognement d'assentiment qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose et inquiéta Dean sur le silence de son ami.

La nuit ne fut guère mieux que la journée. Dean ne cessait de ressentir la fatigue, la souffrance des patients et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer les siennes. Alors que le jour se levait, il ne put plus tenir plus longtemps dans cet hôpital, véritable centre de sentiments en tout genre. Ne prévenant ni son frère ni le personnel hospitalier, il se leva, arracha la perfusion de son bras, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol et prit ses affaires pour s'habiller. Il eut bien des difficultés à le faire, tremblant encore de tous ses membres, et sa migraine revenant en force. Malgré tout, il réussit à terminer et sortit de sa chambre, essayant d'échapper à la surveillance de tous. Mais c'était sans compter la belle petite infirmière qui venait de reprendre son service et qui s'apprêtait justement à lui rendre une visite particulière.

Dean tomba donc nez à nez avec elle en ouvrant la porte.

« M. Finwitch, que faites-vous ?demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, mais heureuse que ce beau jeune homme la regarde enfin.

-Je vais faire un petit tour pour me dégourdir les jambes, c'est tout, sourit Dean d'un sourire innocent mais charmeur.

-C'est ça et vous vous êtes habillé juste pour vous promener dans les couloirs ?

-Ecoutez, euh…répondit Dean en regardant le badge de l'infirmière…Amanda. Je ne voudrais pas paraître incorrect mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire et je vais beaucoup mieux. Alors, je vais signer votre décharge et on sera quitte, d'accord ? Je veux sortir d'ici, voilà. »

Mais ce que Dean avait essayé d'ignorer par tous les moyens déferla sur lui alors qu'il voulait l'empêcher. Les quelques centimètres qui séparaient Dean de l'infirmière étaient plus propices que tout au fait que Dean ressente tout le désir que ressentait Amanda pour lui. Cette vague de sentiments insupportables le fit pâlir d'un seul coup, sa tête tambourina furieusement contre ses tempes et ses jambes tremblèrent dangereusement. Dean se retint sur le côté du couloir et ne voulant rien montrer à l'infirmière pour pouvoir sortir tranquille, il fit plusieurs pas dans le couloir mais se retenant le long du mur. Malheureusement pour lui, sa démarche était tout sauf celle d'un homme bien portant ou d'un patient remis totalement et voulant sortir sans l'avis des médecins. Dean fut remarqué rapidement par un médecin et plusieurs infirmières, dont Amanda qui l'avait suivi, l'air de rien.

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas sortir dans votre état. Vous êtes un danger pour vous-même, lui dit le médecin.

-Pas du tout, je vais très bien et n'ayez pas cet air condescendant et cette pitié, je ne les supporte pas, ça fait trop mal. Alors je sors si j'en ai envie, personne ne m'en empêchera. Vous m'avez rendu plus malade qu'autre chose ici avec vos saletés de perfusion et…mais Dean s'arrêta et réalisa quelque chose. Mais oui, c'est quand vous m'avez mis cette perfusion que tout a commencé… Oh, Sammy, pourquoi tu m'as mis dans cette galère, dit-il en levant les yeux.

-Monsieur, nous allons vous reconduire à votre chambre, vous délirez…

-Pas du tout et ne me touchez pas, dit Dean en prenant une plaque en métal pour menacer médecins et infirmiers, j'irai où je veux et… »

Mais Dean ne put pas finir sa phrase qu'il s'évanouit une fois de plus, les sentiments devenant plus proches et plus nombreux à mesure que les infirmiers l'avaient entouré.

Quand Sam arriva à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard, il était plus mécontent et furieux qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, il était toujours très inquiet pour Dean mais sa colère passait presque par-dessus. Mais la surprise s'ajouta au lot quand, prêt à entrer dans la chambre de son frère, un médecin vint le voir et le prit à part :

« Euh, M. Finwitch, je dois vous informer d'un incident qui s'est produit tôt ce matin.

-Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?s'affola Sam.

-Rien de grave, je vous rassure mais ça aurait pu si on ne l'avait pas évité. Votre frère a tenté de sortir de l'hôpital et cela par tous les moyens. Il ne tenait plus debout et tenait des propos insensés, sûrement dus à la fièvre. Nous avons dû prendre des mesures pour que ça ne recommence pas. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, s'il va mieux dans quelques jours, nous pourrons enfin le laisser sortir mais d'ici là, essayer de le raisonner, qu'il ne voie pas en nous des démons qui veulent le tuer à tout prix.

-Euh…très bien, d'accord. Merci, docteur, répondit Sam, très étonné par le comportement de son frère mais inquiet de la dernière phrase du médecin, craignant que son frère n'en ait trop dit. »

Sam entra finalement dans la chambre et trouva son frère attaché aux pieds et aux mains par des liens en velcro, le regard résolument tourné vers le plafond.

« Eh bien, tu en as fait des tiennes depuis hier, dis donc !commença Sam. Attends que je résume. D'abord, tu téléphones à Bobby et tu lui confies à lui, et non à moi ton frère, bien sûr, que tu t'es découvert une sorte de don d'empathie et que tu lui interdis de m'en parler. Heureusement que Bobby tient assez à toi pour me l'avoir confié mais il était très embarrassé, je peux te le dire. Et ce matin, comme si de rien n'était, tu veux sortir d'ici, alors que tu es malade comme un chien et que tu vas jusqu'à menacer le personnel en allant les traiter de démons ! Mais tu es devenu dingue, ma parole !

-Jamais je ne les ai traités de démons, même si je me suis retenu, je te jure. C'est cet hôpital qui m'a rendu malade, Sam, c'est pour ça que je voulais sortir, dit Dean, le regard triste. Et puis, de toute façon, ils me croient déjà dingue pour m'avoir attaché comme ça, les bandes d'idiots. Au moins, il y en a une qui est contente dans l'histoire, tiens…

-D'accord, j'admets que tu voulais sortir… Mais Dean, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé en me disant que tu avais ce don, bon sang ? Je ne suis pas ton frère ou quoi ?

- Bobby n'est qu'un cafteur, je lui ferai regretter, moi…Et c'est justement parce que tu es mon frère que je ne t'ai rien dit, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien. Je suis déjà assez perturbé moi-même, inutile d'en rajouter un deuxième.

-Oui mais Dean, tu aurais dû quand même tout me dire, insista Sam.

-Sam…dit faiblement Dean, je t'en prie. Je t'ai déjà senti arriver à un kilomètre tellement tu étais en colère après moi, alors je t'en prie, arrête. J'ai la tête complètement en décomposition tellement elle me fait souffrir depuis hier. Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement, c'est atroce. Je n'ai jamais eu autant mal de toute ma vie, j'ai l'impression de ressentir toutes les émotions qui m'entourent et de ne plus savoir ce que moi, je ressens. J'en ai assez, Sam…si ça continue, si on ne trouve pas de solution, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça, autant en finir… »

Sam fut autant effrayé par les paroles de son frère que par l'état physique dans lequel il se trouvait et qu'il n'avait pas bien remarqué jusqu'à présent. Dean était en sueurs mais tremblait des pieds à la tête, malgré les couvertures posées sur lui. Le teint aussi pâle qu'un mort, il commençait à avoir les yeux injectés de sang. De nouveau, du sang coulait de ses oreilles, ayant tâché les oreillers et il avait tellement serré les poings de douleur qu'il en avait été jusqu'au sang. Des larmes et des sanglots affluaient sur ses joues, sans qu'il puisse ou ne voulusse plus les retenir. Ayant un spasme de douleur soudainement, Dean se courba sur le lit, retenu par ses liens et poussa un bref gémissement. Sam se rendit compte avec horreur que ses propres sentiments, son inquiétude, sa colère devaient faire souffrir son frère, étant très proche de lui physiquement. Refoulant ses larmes de voir son frère dans cet état et de savoir qu'il voulait en finir, ce qui en disait long sur ses souffrances, Sam pressa l'avant-bras de son frère d'un mouvement bref mais assez compréhensible :

« Je vais trouver une solution, je te le promets, Dean. Excuse-moi pour tout de suite. Je vais te sortir de là. Je te tiens au courant. Surtout tiens le coup et garde espoir… Je t'aime, Dean. »

Sam n'avait pas prévu montrer son affection fraternelle à Dean d'une manière aussi claire mais tant pis, ce qui était dit était dit et Sam sut que ça ne pourrait que faire plaisir à Dean.

Ce fut effectivement le cas car une fois la porte refermée, Dean eut un bref sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Un secret bien gardé

La journée fut aussi pénible que la veille et même pire puisque Dean pouvait à peine bouger et ne plus se prendre la tête dans les mains pour tenter de soulager ses souffrances. La jeune infirmière n'avait pas eu le temps de lui rendre plus d'une visite mais la seule fois qu'elle vint le voir, elle s'était presque déshabillée devant lui, voulant se jeter ensuite sur Dean, impuissant et bien contrarié de la situation mais elle fut rapidement rappelée par ses collègues, bien heureusement. Dean en ferma les yeux de soulagement, une fois qu'elle fut partie, heureux que pour une fois, les infirmières soient plus occupées par les autres patients que par lui-même. Il aurait aimé profiter de la situation et ressentir le même désir qu'elle, ils se seraient bien amusés, il en était certain mais pour l'instant, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : dormir profondément sans ressentir quoique ce soit. Il n'avait eu absolument aucune nouvelle de Sam mais il se doutait que tant qu'il n'aurait aucune bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer, Sam préférerait chercher une solution jusqu'à temps d'en trouver une libératrice.

En milieu d'après-midi, n'en pouvant plus de fatigue et de douleur, Dean demanda ce qu'il n'avait pas osé auparavant : un somnifère profond. Il profita d'un moment où il sut Amanda occupée et demanda à une infirmière plus âgée de le lui administrer, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner, s'apercevant de l'état tourmenté de Dean, qui faisait presque pitié à voir. Dean s'endormit la minute d'après, son cerveau pouvant enfin se détendre dans une mer calme et sereine.

Ce furent des cris qui le réveillèrent, des cris perçants et tellement proches qu'il crut entendre des centaines de personnes agoniser à ses côtés. Dean ouvrit les yeux, rempli de frayeur mais ne put se redresser totalement à cause de ses liens qui le maintenaient toujours aussi fermement à son lit. Sa chambre était calme et n'était en rien occupée par des personnes agonisantes. Il dut se concentrer fortement pour éloigner ces cris et réussit au bout de quelques minutes, même si c'était toujours très intense. Pourquoi avait-il dû se réveiller ? Il était si bien dans son sommeil sans rêves.

Sa chambre, plongée dans une semi-obscurité, lui prouvait que la nuit était arrivée mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Cependant, Dean sut qu'il n'était pas seul. Cette présence n'était pas celle de l'infirmière obsédée par lui mais de quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un de bien plus démoniaque. Angoissant soudainement, Dean réalisa qu'il était sans armes face à ce qui se cachait dans le noir et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Il ne sut qui était cette personne mais ses sentiments de haine, de réjouissance et de cruauté lui démontrèrent que ce ne pouvait être qu'un démon et ces sentiments lui furent d'ailleurs étrangement familiers. La fameuse personne sortit alors de l'ombre, éclairée faiblement par la lumière du couloir, filtrée à travers la porte fermée : ses yeux jaunes ne laissèrent plus à Dean aucun doute sur son identité :

« Bonsoir, Dean, sourit-il.

-Je vais t'envoyer en enfer illico, s de démon…

-Attaché ainsi, ça m'étonnerait mon garçon mais tu peux toujours essayer. Je suis juste venu te dire quelques mots.

-Désolé, les visites sont terminées depuis longtemps, ronchonna Dean.

-Oh mais j'ai un accès tout à fait particulier à cette chambre. Je t'ai même apporté des chocolats pour ton rétablissement, dit-il en posant une boîte assez plate sur la table de la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces c ?

-Tu pourrais au moins me remercier. Mais je suis bon prince, je vais te dire pourquoi je suis venu : je mourrai d'envie de venir voir ce prodige, sourit le YED.

-De quoi vous parlez ?demanda Dean, inquiet.

-Mais de toi, bien sûr et de ce pouvoir qui, enfin, se manifeste. Je n'y croyais plus, tu sais.

-Vous faites erreur, je n'ai pas de pouvoir, vous vous êtes gouré de chambre, mon vieux.

-C'est ça…Alors pourquoi es-tu dans un hôpital, attaché à ce lit et en plus avec une mine qui ferait peur à un vampire ?

-J'ai fait une indigestion alimentaire et les infirmières n'apprécient pas que je les courtise de trop près. C'est quoi votre problème ?

-J'aimerais que tu me répondes sérieusement pour une fois, Dean. Mais je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, mettons cartes sur table, si tu veux bien… »

Alors, sans savoir ce que le démon s'apprêtait à faire, Dean ressentit soudain une vague de colère et de haine tellement puissante qu'il dut en fermer les yeux de souffrance, étouffant un gémissement mais quelques larmes de douleur perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Cette sensation horrible dura quelques minutes, des minutes absolument atroces pour Dean, qui crut que son cœur allait en lâcher, puis elle s'estompa rapidement. Rouvrant les yeux, Dean vit que le démon était bien sûr toujours là et toujours souriant :

« Alors, ça t'a fait mal ?

-…

-Je vois que tu préfères le silence maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

-Qui te dit que c'est moi qui en suis à l'origine ?

-Il n'y a que vous d'assez timbré pour me faire un truc pareil.

-Tu as à moitié raison, je te l'accorde.

-Quand m'avez-vous fait ça et comment ?

-Ah voilà enfin de bonnes questions, dit le YED en pointant le doigt vers Dean. Je vais te raconter une histoire tout à fait passionnante, à mon sens et que je suis le seul à connaître. Elle te concerne, et c'est pourquoi je vais te la raconter, tu devrais m'en être reconnaissant.

-Va te faire foutre…

-Peu importe. Alors, j'en étais où ? Oui…le commencement, Dean, écoute bien. Il y a environ vingt-sept ans, j'étais un démon tout à fait enthousiaste qui arrivait au sommet de sa puissance. Je voulais tout faire pour mettre le monde à mes pieds mais aussi avoir un ascendant sur les démons aussi bien que sur les humains. Alors j'eus l'idée d'être aidé pour ça d'une poignée d'humains choisis à l'avance et à qui je donnerai des pouvoirs qui leur conféreraient honneur, pouvoir et respect auprès des démons. Ca me semblait une excellente idée et je devais pour ça leur donner ce pouvoir, quand ils ne seraient que des nouveau-nés, des êtres tout à fait modelables à loisir et cela dès leur sixième mois, période tout à fait essentielle dans leur croissance et donc dans leur devenir. J'ai donc commencé ma chasse de ces enfants et devine par qui j'ai commencé ? J'ai choisi un couple sans histoire et tout à fait innocent du mal et qui ne pourraient donc qu'engendrer un enfant assez pur et donc encore plus facile à détourner. Je sentais qu'en plus, tu avais quelque chose qui te distinguait des autres, une facilité à concentrer un pouvoir particulier. C'était en juillet 1979. Tu étais dans ton berceau et tu n'as même pas crié quand je t'ai donné de mon sang, tu en ressentais même du plaisir…

-Sale menteur !explosa Dean, son sang s'était soudain glacé. Jamais vous n'avez pu me donner de votre sang et puis, jamais je n'aurai pu en ressentir le moindre plaisir, comme si à cet âge, on ressentait ce genre d'émotion.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Pas une seconde.

-Très bien, alors illustrons mes propos. »

Puis le démon claqua des doigts et le décor changea subitement. Dean n'était plus attaché mais était debout, près du YED, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, comme paralysé. Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre de bébé et Dean reconnut aisément sa maison d'origine. Il se vit dans son berceau, venant d'être réveillé. Il vit le YED sous une autre forme s'approcher de lui bébé, se tailler le poignet avec un couteau et en verser quelques gouttes de son sang dans sa bouche. Dean en resta ébahi tellement il ne croyait pas ce qu'il avait pourtant sous les yeux. C'était presqu'irréel tellement Dean n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose. Mais Dean adulte fut presque soulagé de se voir former une petite moue au contact du sang démoniaque. Dean était totalement dégoûté par ce spectacle qu'il n'acceptait pas. Il attendait presque l'arrivée de sa mère en sachant très bien que le YED était parti avant son arrivée, bien heureusement. Puis, le décor rechangea et Dean se retrouva attaché à son lit dans sa chambre d'hôpital, le YED tranquillement assis au pied de son lit.

« Convaincu, j'espère ?

-Je ne peux pas avoir du sang de démon, de votre sang dans les veines, non…c'est impossible…

-Et pourtant, tu l'as vu comme moi.

-Vous avez dû créer une illusion…

-Comme si j'en avais le pouvoir, tu sais très bien au fond de toi-même que ce n'est pas le cas et que tu as bien de mon sang dans les veines et que c'est cela qui t'a donné ce don. Mais je continue mon histoire pour que tu comprennes mieux tous les aboutissements. Je venais donc de te "changer", dirons-nous et j'étais prêt à passer à un autre bébé. Mais un événement imprévu se produisit. Un chasseur qui me poursuivait depuis longtemps avait retrouvé ma trace tout à fait par hasard et m'a pourchassé. C'était un chasseur teigneux et tout à fait malin, je dois bien l'admettre, presqu'autant que ton cher père, mais il a bien sûr été trop téméraire et inconscient. J'avais dû trouver une retraite pour ne pas qu'il me retrouve et découvre mon projet mais au lieu d'abandonner, il a continué pendant des mois et des mois et il a fini par me retrouver. Je l'ai tué bien sûr en lui rendant bien la monnaie de sa pièce à cause de tout le temps qu'il m'avait fait perdre. Deux années s'étaient passées et je ne pouvais plus continuer ma génération d'enfants, tu étais le seul à avoir été changé. J'ai décidé de continuer avec une nouvelle génération et de prendre des précautions plus grandes. J'ai su, comme tu le sais, que le couple originel que j'avais choisi avait eu un second fils et je décidais qu'il en ferait partie, me doutant qu'il aurait également la même facilité que son frère aîné. J'étais heureux de penser que personne ne s'était aperçu de mon intervention auprès de toi et qu'il en serait de même pour Sam mais ça ne s'est pas produit comme prévu et ta mère est venue trop tôt.

-Vous avez fait pareil à Sam ?s'effraya Dean en comprenant.

-Eh oui, tu as tout pigé. J'étais content d'avoir fait pareil à deux frères à quatre ans d'écart, j'étais curieux de savoir ce que ça donnerait. Mais les années ont passé et quand tu as eu vingt-deux ans, j'étais impatient, fébrile même, tu devais être le premier à déclarer tes pouvoirs, à montrer la réussite de mon projet. Mais les mois puis les années ont passé sans rien et j'avoue avoir été extrêmement déçu, tu étais comme le mauvais petit canard de la maisonnée, j'avoue que ça m'a irrité contre toi tellement j'étais furieux. Heureusement que quatre ans plus tard, j'eus la confirmation de mon travail avec les autres enfants comme Sam. J'ai cru qu'avoir fait ça à ton frère et aux autres avaient pu annuler ce que je t'avais fait puisque mon travail avait été inachevé mais en fait, j'ai compris aujourd'hui qu'il y avait une explication bien plus simple.

-Laquelle ?demanda Dean, intrigué.

-Tu es quelqu'un de très secret, Dean et aucun de mes "enfants" ne se comportait comme toi. A cause, je suppose, du poids qu'a mis ton père sur tes épaules pour protéger et veiller sur Sammy, tu as refoulé tous tes sentiments, tout ce qui pouvait contrarier les projets de ton père et la responsabilité qu'il t'avait confiée. Tout ce qui t'avait d'abord prédisposé pour recevoir ce don comme ton frère, tu l'avais refoulé profondément. Bien sûr, en bon fils que tu croyais être, tu n'as pas voulu le décevoir en te plaignant ou en te mettant en colère, alors tu as refoulé tout ce que tu ressentais et au fil des années, c'est devenu tellement fort que tu as même réussi à refouler ton pouvoir, justement lié directement aux émotions, puisque ton pouvoir principal se trouve être l'empathie. Bien sûr, il n'a pas pu se développer comme il l'aurait du et a pris de l'ampleur en toi-même et tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. C'était comme une immense boule d'énergie qui était alimentée par tes sentiments refoulés et plus tu les refoulais, plus elle devenait énorme et dangereuse. Alors, quand tu t'es enfin décidé à faire éclater quelques uns de tes sentiments, de ta peine et de ta colère, évidemment, le reste est venu aussi, la bombe a explosée et t'a donné ton pouvoir. Tu l'as obtenu bien plus tard que prévu et tu en ressens les inconvénients puisqu'il essaie de rattraper le temps perdu par sa force.

-Et comment je désamorce cette…bombe ?s'inquiéta Dean, ne faisant même plus attention de montrer son affolement au YED.

-Mais tu ne peux pas, voyons, c'est ton pouvoir, tu n'y peux rien, sourit le YED. Est-ce que Sam a réussi à se débarrasser de ses prémonitions ? Non ! Toi, c'est la même chose et c'est en acceptant ton pouvoir que tu pourras vivre normalement et ne plus être attaché à ce lit, comme un vulgaire malade mental.

-Je ne pourrai jamais accepter ça, vous êtes dingue, c'est trop intense et je ne supporte pas de ressentir les émotions des autres, ça fait trop mal !s'écria Dean.

-Il va bien falloir que tu l'acceptes pourtant, c'est essentiel si tu veux être à mes côtés.

-De quelle c vous me parlez encore ?

-Mais de ton ascension à Sam et toi auprès de moi pour commander aux démons et à l'enfer tout entier, bien sûr, Dean, sourit-il.

-Vous délirez vraiment si vous croyez une telle chose…

-Oh vraiment ? Je sais ce que tu croies mais n'en sois pas si sûr, Dean, le mal progresse en toi comme il le fait en Sam et vous vous réveillerez un matin en sachant très bien quoi faire. Vous allier à moi ou alors…

-Ou quoi ?s'effraya Dean à cette perspective.

-Ayant des pouvoirs de la même provenance, vous finirez par vous entretuer, Sammy et toi car si vous ne vous alliez pas à moi, vous finirez par vous détruire, inexorablement…

-N'importe quoi…

-Oh, je ne plaisante pas, Dean. Crois-tu que Sam te dit la vérité à propos de tout et surtout de ce qu'il a appris sur ton état aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi n'est-il même pas venu te voir sinon ? Il a peur de toi, Dean… Et je sais que toi aussi, tu vas avoir des secrets pour ton frère, tu vas avoir peur de ton frère. Comment vas-tu pouvoir lui avouer ma venue dans ta chambre et tout ce que je viens de te raconter ? Le compte-à-rebours a commencé, Dean et un choix s'imposera à vous deux très bientôt… »

Sur ces mots, le YED disparut aussitôt de la vue de Dean, non en s'évaporant dans les airs mais en sortant tout simplement par la porte de la chambre derrière laquelle il fit un signe au médecin de Dean qui s'inclina brièvement devant lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Accepter ce qui ne peut être vaincu ?

Dean ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, après le départ du YED. Il se sentait tellement mal dans sa peau, tellement infecté qu'il se serait bien pompé tout son sang pour essayer qu'on le purifie ensuite. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un virus en lui qui voulait l'amener inexorablement du côté du mal. C'était franchement horrible d'avoir du sang de démon dans les veines, Dean avait l'impression de trahir son père et tout ce qu'il avait fait par le passé pour traquer et tuer les démons. Il s'avérait qu'il apprenait aujourd'hui qu'il leur ressemblait génétiquement. Comment était-ce possible, bon sang ?

Mais Dean pensa aussi à son frère qui était dans le même état que lui et qui l'ignorait encore. Allait-il être honnête avec lui, tout lui révéler quitte à le faire souffrir ? Ou allait-il tout lui cacher, la venue du démon dans sa chambre, l'explication de son état, leur sang infecté par du sang du démon depuis qu'ils étaient bébés ? Le ricanement du démon résonnait encore à ses oreilles tellement il s'était réjoui de l'alternative qui s'offrirait à Dean. Dean se torturait à ne plus savoir quoi dire à Sam mais finalement alors que l'aube se levait, Dean prit sa décision, la meilleure selon lui.

Une infirmière vint changer sa perfusion sur le matin et vit la boîte laissée par le YED sur la table : Dean, éveillé, la regardait avec appréhension, espérant qu'elle n'y toucherait pas, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle contenait :

« Elle est à vous ?demanda-t-elle à Dean en la désignant.

-Euh…oui. Mettez-la dans mon sac, s'il-vous-plaît, essaya de sourire Dean, ne voulant exposer personne à un quelconque danger.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Merci, répondit Dean, en se promettant de n'ouvrir cette boîte qu'avec d'infinies précautions. »

A mesure que la matinée avançait, Dean avait parfois l'impression de moins souffrir. Mais c'était par périodes. Quand un patient, même à l'autre bout du couloir, avait une crise, Dean la subissait également et devait réprimer des gémissements pour n'éveiller les soupçons de personne.

Enfin, Sam arriva dans la chambre de son frère, qui faisait mine de fermer les yeux. Dean sourit malicieusement en le voyant prendre un air déçu qu'il ne soit pas réveillé : il ouvrit alors les yeux et lui lança :

« Allez, Sammy, c'est déjà assez triste ici, n'en rajoute pas.

-Je croyais que tu te reposais, sourit Sam en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Rien de neuf ?

-…

-Dean ?

-Je t'en parlerai une fois sorti d'ici.

-Tu me parleras de quoi ?

-Sammy…sois patient. Alors, tu m'as abandonné longtemps, des nouvelles ?

-En fait…

-Quoi ?s'inquiéta Dean, espérant que Sam n'ait rien appris sur l'implication du YED.

-Je préférerais t'en parler aussi quand tu seras sorti, avoua Sam, mal à l'aise.

-Génial…de quoi on va parler alors, du temps qu'il fait ?soupira Dean.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Pas terrible, je préférerais avoir subi une attaque démoniaque plutôt qu'une tête prête à exploser de sentiments humains étrangers mais autrement, je pète le feu…

-Dean…dis-moi la vérité, soupira Sam. C'est essentiel, on en a vraiment besoin si on veut te sortir de là.

-Ok, Sam…Je me sens toujours très mal, avoua Dean malgré lui. Je déteste avoir la tête et le cerveau en ébullition, comme je viens de te le dire, mais j'arrive légèrement mieux à supporter les réceptions empathiques. Tu crois que je pourrais sortir d'ici si je parviens à me contrôler ?

-Peut-être mais là, c'est moi qui m'en charge. Je reviens mais tiens-toi prêt à être examiné et à devoir cacher tes souffrances, sinon ils ne te laisseront jamais sortir. »

Sur ce, Sam sortit pour aller chercher le médecin de Dean.

C'était fou, pensa Dean, que maintenant il devait essayer de refouler le plus possible la réception empathique alors qu'avant il aurait dû l'accepter pour ne pas devenir aussi malade qu'il l'était aujourd'hui. Comme quoi, il faut toujours changer d'attitude.

Le médecin de l'aîné des frères arriva accompagné de Sam, qui lui fit un bref signe encourageant. Le docteur demanda au cadet de sortir pendant qu'il examinait Dean, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

Mais le résultat de la consultation devint la moindre préoccupation de Dean quand le médecin avait fait son entrée. Il avait clairement ressenti des sentiments de haine et de colère émaner du docteur, des sentiments tellement forts et inhumains qu'ils ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature du médecin, possédé par un démon. Dean aurait voulu retenir Sam pour ne pas rester seul avec ce démon mais Sam avait déjà refermé la porte, les laissant seuls. Essayant de se contrôler, Dean tenta d'agir normalement mais eut un léger mouvement de recul quand le médecin s'avança vers lui bizarrement.

« Alors M. Finwitch, vous voulez donc sortir ? Je vais voir si vous êtes en état.

-D'accord, répondit Dean, pas très assuré mais ne voulant pas montrer ni dire qu'il savait qu'il était un démon. »

Le calme de Dean fut mis à rude épreuve quand le démon l'examina. Toute la colère et la haine du démon étaient tellement puissantes que Dean puisait dans toutes ses réserves pour ne pas crier et grimacer de souffrance. Il ne devait pas être tendu non plus, sinon le médecin possédé s'en serait aperçu aussitôt. Comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, Dean se concentra tellement fort qu'il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang. Enfin la consultation, qui avait semblé interminable à Dean, se finit et le médecin sourit :

« Bien, M. Finwitch, vous pourrez sortir dès ce soir. Je vais prévenir qu'on vous prépare votre feuille de sortie. Je vais vous prescrire des médicaments si la douleur revient et n'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir si les crises reprennent.

-D'accord, merci docteur, bredouilla Dean, en sueurs. »

Alors qu'il était prêt à sortir au grand soulagement de Dean, le médecin se retourna et regarda Dean d'un regard aussi noir qu'il put le faire et lui sourit d'un air entendu. Puis il sortit, laissant Dean complètement désorienté de s'en être sorti indemne. Mais il n'en revenait pas que le démon s'était laissé montrer ainsi, comme s'il savait que Dean n'en dirait pas un mot à Sam et ne pourrait pas le tuer. Sam revint quelques secondes après.

« Ton médecin m'a dit que tu pouvais sortir ce soir, c'est génial, sourit-il.

-Oui, génial, s'inquiéta Dean du comportement plus qu'étrange du docteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?demanda Sam, en le voyant soucieux.

-Rien, je t'expliquerai ça une fois revenu au motel, tu veux bien ?

-Oui, d'accord. Je vais aller voir si tes papiers sont préparés pour les signer. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Sam sortit une nouvelle fois, et laissa la porte ouverte à l'infirmière Amanda qui venait voir Dean. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'être tendu à son arrivée mais étant accompagnée d'une autre infirmière plus âgée, elle ne put que lui lancer un clin d'œil complice. Elles détachèrent les bras et les jambes de Dean, qui put enfin bouger comme il voulait, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Elles lui dirent qu'elles enlèveraient sa perfusion le soir seulement, juste avant sa sortie.

Les deux frères durent attendre encore malgré tout trois heures avant que Dean ne puisse sortir et que tout soit en règle. Dean craignait à chaque entrée d'une personne qu'elle soit possédée ou que le YED revienne pour les narguer et que Sam saurait tout. Mais il n'y eut rien de tel. L'attente était longue, surtout que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononçait pas un mot : Dean était toujours en proie à des souffrances empathiques qu'il s'efforçait de contenir et Sam n'osait le déconcentrer, de peur que quelqu'un ne l'empêche de sortir dans son état. Lui-même n'était pas très rassuré que Dean sorte alors qu'il souffrait toujours autant mais le laisser dans cet hôpital n'arrangeait rien à son état et il valait mieux chercher par eux-mêmes.

Vers 18h enfin, une infirmière vint enlever la perfusion de Dean à son grand soulagement. Sam dut aider son frère à s'habiller, malgré les vives protestations de ce dernier et ils purent sortir ensemble sans problème. Dean évita le regard insistant d'Amanda qui voulut lui donner son numéro de téléphone mais une fois le papier donné, Dean le chiffonna et le jeta devant elle pour lui faire comprendre. Mais il ne vit pas, heureusement pour lui, que le regard d'Amanda s'amplifia encore plus de passion après avoir fait ça.

Sam conduisit l'Impala jusqu'au motel alors que Dean s'était un peu assoupi. Une fois arrivé, Sam l'aida à aller jusqu'à leur chambre et Dean s'endormit aussitôt sur l'un des lits mais d'un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla en sursaut et de nouveau en sueurs. Seulement, il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était plus à l'hôpital. Sam avait déjà apporté le petit déjeuner :

« Tiens, lui dit-il en lui donnant un verre d'eau et des comprimés. Je suis allé prendre tes médicaments à la pharmacie.

-Je ne vais pas prendre ces cochonneries, ronchonna Dean avec une grimace de dégoût. Je suis sorti de l'hosto, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me traite en malade, Sam.

-Alors si tu ne veux pas y retourner, prends-les, ça t'évitera de faire des crises comme au début. Allez, Dean, ne fais pas ta tête de mule et prends-les, insista Sam. Je te laisserai tranquille après, promis.

-Très bien, mais c'est seulement parce que j'espère qu'ils ont le goût de cheeseburgers, dit-il en les prenant.

-C'est ça, sourit Sam.

-Pouah !!s'exclama Dean après les avoir pris. Mais c'est vraiment des cochonneries, comment as-tu me faire avaler ça ?

-C'est bon pour toi, alors arrête tes gamineries. Tiens, voilà ton café et je t'ai même acheté un donut en récompense, sourit Sam en tendant ces derniers à Dean qui sourit.

-Merci, c'était la moindre des choses après cette séance de torture.

-Alors, peut-on discuter de ce dont tu voulais me parler à l'hôpital hier ?

-Arrête, Sam, ton impatience et ton inquiétude me font vraiment mal à la tête. J'ai déjà le cerveau qui bouillonne avec tous ces dingues pleins d'émotions dans tout le motel et à des kilomètres, alors s'il-te-plaît, calme-toi.

-Justement, Dean, je voulais te parler de ça. J'y ai longuement réfléchi et je crois savoir pourquoi tu supportes si mal ton pouvoir d'empathie.

-Vraiment ?s'inquiéta Dean par rapport aux révélations du YED.

-Mais oui, tu as trop longtemps refoulé tes propres sentiments, alors évidemment c'est encore pire maintenant que tu as été contaminé avec ce pouvoir qui inverse les choses et te fait payer les pots cassés de toutes ces années que tu as caché tes sentiments.

-T'as pas tout à fait tort, dit Dean, en se disant qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Tu as une solution ?

-Je pense, oui. Tu devrais accepter pleinement les sentiments des autres, non les repousser. Tu dois ce faisant, les comprendre et essayer de ressentir la même chose qu'eux pour entrer en symbiose avec eux et qu'ils ne te fassent plus souffrir autant.

-Ah oui, génial…Et quand j'éprouve la colère et même la haine de quelqu'un, je fais quoi ? Je vais aller me mettre en colère contre un passant et le tuer, juste pour entrer en communion avec ce taré ?remarqua Dean ironiquement.

-Mais non, Dean, c'est seulement temporaire, le temps que tu acceptes ton pouvoir. Après, tu sauras les gérer sans éprouver la même chose, c'est une phase de transition.

-Alors, j'espère éprouver beaucoup d'amour et de sexe…et non pas de désir suicidaire ou criminel.

-Tu acceptes ? On le fait tout de suite ? Tu seras soulagé comme ça.

-Si tu veux mais j'espère que ton idée va marcher, sinon je risque de souffrir encore plus et de faire un malheur avec les sentiments que je recevrais.

-C'est pour ça que je dois t'attacher, risqua Sam.

-Quoi, encore ?s'écria Dean, exaspéré.

-Ecoute, Dean, on ne sait pas ce que tu vas ressentir exactement. Ca peut être bon ou mauvais. Il ne faut pas, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, que tu veuilles tuer quelqu'un ou te suicider.

-C'est juste…soupira Dean, résigné, en sentant combien Sam était déterminé et confiant.

-Je te détacherai quand tu me diras que tout va bien et quand ta tête ne te fera plus autant souffrir, ok ?

-Vas-y, Sammy, je sens sinon que je ne vais pas être d'accord longtemps. »

Dean s'allongea complètement sur le lit et Sam l'attacha avec des cordes bien solides au lit lui-même, des pieds jusqu'au torse.

« Bon courage, Dean, je serai juste derrière la porte, dans l'entrée, d'accord ?

-Ok, Sam, à tout de suite, lui sourit tristement Dean, un peu affolé à l'idée d'accepter et d'éprouver les mêmes sentiments que des étrangers. Prépare mon enterrement au cas où. »

Sam posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère et lui sourit pour l'encourager. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, laissant Dean seul. Seulement, Sam n'était pas aussi confiant qu'il voulait le faire croire à son frère. Il devait le rester, sachant que Dean le ressentirait aussitôt. Mais il savait que cette idée faisait courir un grand risque à son frère. Ce n'était même pas son idée à lui mais celle de Bobby dans un vieux bouquin. Il avait trouvé le cas d'un homme contaminé par un démon et pouvant ressentir les émotions des autres. Cet homme avait combattu ce pouvoir de toutes ses forces et avait fini par en mourir de souffrance et d'épuisement. Le livre avait indiqué que s'il avait accepté et compris ce pouvoir, peut-être aurait-il pu vivre normalement et que le pouvoir serait finalement parti. Mais le combat qui devait mener à cette fusion pouvait tout aussi bien être mortel pour la personne. D'où l'inquiétude de Sam qui s'efforçait de croire malgré tout à la force de caractère de son frère. Mais ce que Sam ignorait est que le pouvoir d'empathie de Dean n'était pas un virus ou une contamination mais bien une sorte d'héritage présent dans ses veines depuis ses six mois et que cette fusion pouvait tout changer…

Quelques minutes après être sorti, Sam, assis derrière la porte, entendit un cri déchirant de son frère mais il savait que ce ne serait pas le seul…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Vérité ou mensonges ?

Les heures passèrent, interminables et tout aussi angoissantes. Quand le calme revenait dans la chambre, Sam craignait le pire et se retenait d'entrer. Pourtant quelques minutes après, les cris reprenaient et effaçaient les doutes de Sam tout en augmentant sa peine. Il s'en voulait d'infliger ces souffrances à son frère et pourtant, si ça pouvait le guérir pour son empathie future, il ne s'en porterait que mieux et ils pourraient reprendre une vie somme toute normale, aussi normale qu'elle s'était déroulée depuis qu'il avait repris la route après la mort de Jess. Alors il attendit, le plus patiemment qu'il était possible pour lui, c'est-à-dire en s'angoissant sans cesse.

De l'autre côté de la porte, c'était pire encore que Sam ne se l'imaginait. Dean n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir souffrir à ce point. Ce qu'il avait enduré les jours précédents n'était vraiment rien du tout comparé à ses souffrances présentes. Il regretta sur le coup d'avoir recraché et planqué le médicament donné par Sam, il l'aurait sûrement soulagé davantage. Mais maintenant les regrets ne servaient plus à rien, seuls les sentiments des autres importaient. Dean avait l'impression de recevoir les sentiments de centaines de personnes. Jamais il n'aurait cru à une telle diversité. Aucun sentiment ne se ressemblait. L'amour que pouvaient ressentir deux personnes étrangères l'une à l'autre était totalement différent et Dean fut lui-même étonné de cette complexité. Cette réception d'émotions était devenue de plus en plus violente au fur et à mesure de son acceptation. Il essayait d'entrer en communion et même en symbiose avec les émotions diverses qu'il ressentait. Au début, il y arriva facilement avec des sentiments comme l'amour, l'amitié, la peur ou même le désespoir mais ensuite tout se gâta quand la haine fit son apparition. Dean la refusa tout net mais il était trop tard, Dean était allé trop loin pour pouvoir la refuser maintenant. Il ressentit alors une très importante haine se fondre en lui et il laissa échapper des cris pour ne pas qu'elle s'empare de son corps. Il tenta de la combattre par tous les moyens mis à sa disposition, notamment avec les sentiments dits "positifs" tels que l'amour ou l'amitié qu'ils avaient déjà captés mais rien à faire, la haine était bien trop puissante à combattre. Alors, au bout de plusieurs heures de lutte durant lesquelles il en avait pleuré de souffrance et d'épuisement, mais aussi s'était mis les mains en sang à force de serrer les poings, Dean abandonna et laissa complètement sa propre haine intérieure, celle qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment développée, surgir pour entrer en symbiose avec son empathie. Ce fut comme si son corps entier était devenu électrique, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler tellement toute la haine, la sienne et celle reçue, était devenue puissante et incontrôlable. Il se débattait sur son lit pour se défaire de ses liens, sans pouvoir rien faire pour s'en empêcher. Dean en pleura d'impuissance tellement il voulait stopper sa haine mais c'était comme si son corps ne lui avait plus appartenu.

Mais Sam avait soigneusement et très bien serré les cordes et Dean ne put heureusement rien faire. La haine s'apaisa progressivement, épuisant totalement Dean. Curieusement, son mal de tête, très intense durant ces nombreuses heures, se calma et Dean ressentit un grand et vivifiant sentiment de paix. Il ressentait toujours les émotions des autres mais il réussissait à les comprendre, comme si une puissance union s'était établie entre eux. Il ouvrit les yeux, son corps trempé de sueur et de tremblements, mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux. La gorge sèche, comme si sa voix s'était complètement éteinte à force de crier et de gémir, Dean tenta d'appeler Sam quand même mais ce fut peine perdue. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir un traître mot de sa bouche. Il désespérait de rester comme ça, surtout qu'il avait un réel besoin de boire, sa gorge était en feu. Ne pouvant ni parler ni bouger, Dean ne put faire qu'attendre…

Pendant ce temps, Sam avait continué à se torturer mentalement d'avoir fait subir ça à son frère. En même temps, il savait que ce traitement de choc lui ferait du bien mais un coup de fil de Bobby l'affola complètement :

« Sam, j'ai appris quelque chose d'important concernant ce traitement particulier d'empathie. Il ne faut surtout pas l'appliquer quand la personne a eu des médicaments ou des drogues les heures et les jours précédents le traitement sinon l'issue ne peut être mortelle, les écris sont formels là-dessus !

-Quoi ?s'écria Sam en se levant, et pâlissant d'un seul coup. Non, tu dois te tromper, ce n'est pas possible !

-Pourquoi, où est Dean, il est en train de dormir, rassure-moi…

-Mais Bobby, j'ai appliqué ton conseil et j'ai demandé à Dean de…dit Sam, complètement bouleversé de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai, Sam !s'inquiéta Bobby en comprenant la situation. Va vite voir ton frère et convaincs-le d'arrêter tout de suite !

-Mais Bobby, ça fais presque six heures maintenant qu'il est en train de le faire…

-Mon Dieu…murmura Bobby.

-Je te laisse, je vais le voir…raccrocha Sam en vitesse.

-Fais atten…mais Bobby fut coupé. »

Quand Sam voulut entrer dans la chambre, il crut ne jamais y arriver tellement tout était calme, ce qui, pour Sam, annonçait le pire. Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour demander à son frère une telle chose sans récolter davantage de renseignements, bon sang ? Il avait été trop imprudent et il avait risqué la vie de son frère sans ménagement. Sam s'en voulait tellement, c'était horrible, il en aurait pleuré si la situation présente n'avait exigé de sa part un sang-froid et une rapidité d'action. Soufflant une bonne fois, Sam entra alors et ce qu'il vit le rassura pleinement : Dean respirait. Il s'approcha de lui, voulant voir comment il allait et si tout était fini, ce dont il doutait puisque son frère était heureusement encore en vie. Dean tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

« Comment tu te sens, Dean ? Il faut que tu arrêtes tout, absolument, d'accord ?dit Sam. Mais Dean se contenta d'hocher la tête tellement sa voix ne pouvait plus émettre un son.

-Tu ne peux pas parler ?s'affola Sam, inquiet qu'il ne soit devenu muet. Dean regarda en direction d'une bouteille d'eau posée près de leurs sacs.

-Ok, excuse-moi. Je vais t'en donner. Mais je te détache avant tout. »

Mais Sam n'avait pas du tout prévu que la réaction de Dean serait totalement différente de celle escomptée. A peine quelques cordes défaites, Dean ne se contrôla plus, se leva d'un bond et essaya d'étrangler Sam, lui serrant la gorge de plus en plus. Sam tentait de le repousser mais il ne pouvait pas bouger ni même parler pour raisonner son frère. Ce fut alors que Dean ressentit vivement au plus profond de lui-même et comme lui transperçant le cœur, la douleur et la peine de Sam que son propre frère, à qui il tenait tant, l'attaque de cette manière. Bouleversé, Dean relâcha aussitôt son étreinte et s'effondra par terre à côté de son frère cadet, complètement terrorisé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Ca lui rappelait tellement les paroles du YED qu'il en aurait crié de désespoir, si sa voix n'avait pas été éteinte. Inquiet, il regarda Sam se relever péniblement mais n'osa affronter son regard, les larmes lui coulant sur les joues. Dean sentit alors Sam s'approcher. Il craignit qu'il lui en veuille mais au lieu de ça, Sam le prit dans ses bras et Dean put enfin être libéré de sa peine.

Après quelques minutes, Sam se releva, regarda Dean avec un sourire triste et compréhensif et alla lui chercher une bouteille d'eau. Dean la but entièrement et soupirant, il put murmurer d'une voix rauque :

« Excuse-moi, Sammy… »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De soulagement surtout car Dean était sauvé mais il s'excusait de surcroît pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable.

« Arrête, voyons, Dean. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais. C'était une réaction à laquelle il fallait s'attendre. Et puis ayant arrêté ta séance, c'était bien normal que…

-Attends…comment ça, arrêté ma séance ?interrogea Dean d'une voix encore faible.

-Ben oui, je suis entré parce que Bobby m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument s'abstenir de pratiquer un tel genre d'expérience car ça tuait à tous les coups la victime de l'empathie.

-Bon, bah, je vais à peu près bien, moi…je suis encore de ce monde, sourit Dean.

-Oui parce que je t'ai interrompu.

-Non, Sammy, j'avais fini. Tu as bien remarqué que je n'étais plus concentré ni en proie à des douleurs atroces quand tu es entré. C'est parce que j'ai réussi à entrer en symbiose avec tous les sentiments reçus, bons comme mauvais.

-Mais c'est impossible, Dean, tu ne pouvais pas y survivre en ayant été contaminé par un démon sans y avoir été préparé au…Mais attends, peut-être qu'on n'a pas fait le bon diagnostic…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai été contaminé par un démon par accident ou même récemment ?demanda Dean, désireux d'en savoir plus sur les connaissances de son frère à ce sujet.

-Eh bien Bobby a eu un contact qui lui a dit qu'un démon revendiquait ce qui t'arrivait en disant qu'il t'avait infecté au cours de l'une de tes chasses sans que tu t'en aperçoives et que maintenant ça allait te détruire…J'ai aidé Bobby à avoir cette information car le démon était très réticent au début et ça nous a pris pas mal de temps à le décider à parler.

-Et vous l'avez cru ?s'étonna Dean.

-Ben oui, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'un démon revendique une telle chose sans avoir été au courant ?

-Eh bien ce démon, s'il existe vraiment, a voulu vous mettre sur une fausse piste, voilà tout.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu en sais davantage, surtout quand tu parles de moi et Bobby sans t'inclure dedans ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Sammy…répondit Dean, fatigué.

-Si, c'est le moment. Alors viens t'asseoir confortablement sur ton lit et dis-moi tout maintenant, exigea Sam. »

Sam aida son frère à se relever et à s'installer sur le lit mais Dean ne put retenir des gémissements de souffrance. En temps normal, peut-être qu'il les aurait retenu mais là, il voulait essayer d'amadouer son frère pour éviter l'heure des explications. Mais Sam semblait intangible.

« Alors, dis-moi tout.

-Bon, très bien, tu l'auras voulu. De toute façon, je comptais bien te dire ce qui m'est arrivé avant-hier soir.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu permets que je commence par le début ? »

Dean se mit alors à raconter avec le plus d'exactitude possible la venue du YED ainsi que ses gestes, ses paroles mais aussi son souvenir de quand il était bébé. Durant ce récit, Dean avait bien fait attention à ne regarder que ses mains et non l'expression de Sam qui, il le savait, devait être assez éloquente. Il craignait par-dessus tout que les paroles du YED à propos de Sam et de la menace qu'il pourrait représenter, ne s'accomplissent mais après tout, les démons mentent et sont des rois dans le domaine de la manipulation et Dean chassa ce souvenir de sa tête, en ne le mentionnant pas à Sam cependant.

Enfin, Dean se tut, essayant de ne pas tourner les yeux vers son frère mais finalement, il céda à la curiosité et regarda Sam. Celui-ci semblait assez bouleversé mais non apeuré ou dégoûté. Dean ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait prendre l'expression de son frère mais alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, Sam se leva et sortit brusquement de la pièce, sans donner le temps à Dean de réagir le moins du monde. Il l'entendit s'éloigner puis le moteur de la Chévy vrombit pour s'éloigner avec son conducteur inhabituel. Dean se sentit complètement stupide d'avoir laissé Sam partir en un rien de temps, même s'il était encore faible pour se lever. Mais il s'en voulut encore plus de n'avoir pas cherché une seule seconde à deviner ses sentiments. Cette paix intérieure qu'il ressentait, il ne voulait pour rien au monde la troubler ou la changer, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne resterait pas aussi tranquille très longtemps. Mais là, c'était différent : Sam était parti et Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête. Bien sûr, l'explication la plus rationnelle était que Sam voulait prendre le large pour réfléchir à tout ça et c'est ce que lui-même aurait sûrement fait à sa place. Mais Sam n'était pas Dean et ce dernier se préoccupait de cette réaction inhabituelle chez son frère. Comme un éclair, les paroles du YED revinrent une fois de plus à l'esprit de Dean qui, cette fois, ne parvint pas à les chasser, comme si le démon était présent à lui faire la morale sur cette sincérité dont Dean avait fait preuve et qui serait peut-être destructrice dans leur relation fraternelle. Dean en réprima un frisson tellement il eut peur que Sam ne le considère comme un danger qu'il fallait éliminer, de la même façon que leur père lui avait demandé de tuer Sam, en cas d'échec de protection.

Mais dans quelle mesure fallait-il croire le démon ? S'il avait menti sur la réaction de Sam ou leur avenir démoniaque selon lui, fallait-il néanmoins le croire sur le reste ? Ou alors est-ce que le YED avait menti sur toute la ligne en faisant croire que ce pouvoir n'était qu'une ruse pour le tuer et qu'il ne lui avait pas donné lors de ses six mois ? Dean ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Tout ça était tellement surprenant, incohérent et si absurde que Dean s'en sentait à moitié étourdi.

Soudain, une pensée affreuse lui traversa l'esprit : et si son attaque contre Sam une demi-heure plus tôt n'était pas due à son état fragile empathique mais plutôt au fait qu'il devenait démoniaque ? Cette idée eut comme effet de transpercer Dean de part en part tellement il se sentait mal et complètement sali et anéanti. Il pâlit d'un seul coup et resta figé, n'osant plus bouger le moindre doigt, de peur de faire plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, à Sam ou à des gens innocents.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Un temps pour chaque chose

Durant une journée entière, Dean resta prostré sur son lit, sans bouger, à se demander si Sam reviendrait un jour. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'appeler, il savait que c'était inutile, que Sam ne répondrait pas. Il avait gardé les yeux dans le vide, en essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter de l'avenir, même si chaque instant lui rappelait les paroles du YED par ce calme dramatique installé dans la chambre. Dean n'attendait qu'une chose, n'avait qu'un seul espoir pour l'instant : entendre le moteur de l'Impala et Sam rouvrant la porte, faisant comme si rien n'avait changé, qu'aucune barrière invisible ne s'était construite entre eux à cause simplement de ces pouvoirs qui les opposaient ou les liaient encore plus qu'avant. Quelques larmes étaient apparues quand Dean avait cru entendre un moteur approcher puis malheureusement s'éloigner à grande vitesse, la déception étant trop forte pour être contenue davantage. Alors que la journée tirait à sa fin toujours sans aucune nouvelle de Sam, Dean pensa qu'il ne fallait pas rester amorphe mais reprendre les choses en main. Son téléphone était assez loin de sa portée mais il se leva quand même, malgré sa faiblesse encore importante. Il composa rapidement le numéro de Sam mais il n'eut que son répondeur aussitôt, indiquant bien assez que le cadet était toujours aussi contrarié. Dean, de colère, balança son téléphone à travers la pièce et prit sa veste en vue de chercher son frère à pied même s'il avait des difficultés à faire plusieurs pas de suite sans trébucher. Arrivé à mi-chemin, près de ses bagages, Dean trébucha totalement et voulant se rattraper, renversa le contenu de son sac. Poussant un soupir d'agacement, Dean était vraiment lassé de tout, il n'avait pas envie de se relever sachant très bien que ça allait recommencer et pourquoi ? Pour chercher Sam en vain ? Ce n'était vraiment plus la peine…

Tout doucement, alors qu'il s'en rendait à peine compte, les émotions revinrent envahir l'esprit de Dean mais non en le contaminant mais plutôt comme un complément jamais soupçonné, un autre sens qui venait compléter sa sensibilité. Mais c'est une nouvelle charge que Dean eut bien du mal à supporter. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et tenta de se concentrer pour supporter ce nouveau poids mental. Progressivement, il réussit à le contrôler et rouvrit les yeux. Son regard tomba sur le contenu de son sac, tombé à terre et aperçut avec surprise la fameuse boîte de chocolats donnée par le YED quelques jours plus tôt dans sa chambre d'hôpital. La chute avait fait dépasser un papier glissé à l'intérieur : Dean le prit et le déplia, assez curieux malgré le potentiel danger :

« Quand tu en auras assez et que tout te semblera sans saveur en ce monde, mange quelques uns de ces délicieux chocolats qui te montreront tout sous un autre jour… »

Dean fut parcouru d'un frisson rien qu'à lire ce message. Il lui semblait entendre le rire du YED et ses manipulations derrière lui. Il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas en manger, que c'était un piège, mais son désespoir présent, son inquiétude du comportement de Sam à son égard, la lassitude de sa vie, tout en lui et autour de lui le poussaient à en prendre. Lentement et avec précaution, Dean ouvrit entièrement la boîte où il découvrit de beaux chocolats bombés qui paraissaient moelleux et délicieux, exhalant une merveilleuse odeur enivrante. Dean, ne réfléchissant à rien, en prit un et s'apprêta à le mettre dans sa bouche. Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, il n'en pouvait plus physiquement et moralement et rien de ce que lui dictait son instinct n'était suffisant pour l'arrêter dans son geste.

Pendant ce temps, Sam avait roulé sans arrêt sur des routes de campagne essentiellement. Il était tellement déboussolé qu'il ne savait plus du tout où il allait. Tout ce qu'il voulait était oublier ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de son propre frère, ces révélations qui lui avaient fendu le cœur en deux. Bien sûr, il n'en voulait pas du tout à Dean. D'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ? Il était la victime de tout ça, lui aussi, et de toute façon tôt ou tard, le YED serait venu lui révéler les mêmes choses à lui aussi. Mais il n'empêche que ça lui faisait mal d'apprendre tant de choses d'un seul coup. Avoir du sang de démon en lui le dégoûtait vraiment mais savoir que son frère était en fait dans la même situation que lui l'attristait profondément. Si ça ne l'avait concerné que lui, Sam aurait certainement pu gérer cette révélation mais que Dean ait été contaminé de la même façon l'ennuyait énormément car il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun remède à ça et qu'il devrait accepter son pouvoir, vivre avec comme lui-même avait dû vivre avec le sien depuis un peu plus d'un an. Il retournait toutes les solutions dans sa tête pour trouver un quelconque moyen de les sortir de là tous les deux mais il n'en voyait aucun.

Il s'aperçut enfin au bout de plusieurs heures qu'il était parti depuis trop longtemps et qu'il lui faudrait rentrer au motel pour discuter avec Dean qui devait être fou d'inquiétude devant sa brusque réaction. Sam s'arrêta avant tout devant un champ, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Voulant respirer un peu d'air frais, il sortit de l'Impala et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul quand il vit un homme en face de lui dont les yeux virèrent au jaune quand il sourit : il ne put prendre aucune arme que le démon l'avait déjà paralysé sur place :

« Ca faisait longtemps, Sam, dis-moi.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, sale e******.

-Oh…devina le YED. Tu as sûrement appris pour le "pouvoir" de Dean et mon implication là-dedans. Il te l'a avoué lui-même ou l'as-tu appris d'une tierce personne ?

-C'est lui qui m'a tout raconté, il ne veut avoir aucun secret pour moi…

-C'est très…honorable de sa part, dis donc. J'avais espéré qu'il garderait ça pour lui mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : Dean est plus honnête que toi.

-Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ?

-Tu sais très bien que Dean finit toujours tôt ou tard par dire ce qui cloche, même s'il ne veut faire souffrir personne autant que lui-même. Mais toi, je suis certain que ça n'aurait pas été la même chose si je t'avais avoué en premier que tu avais du sang de démon en toi, je me trompe ?

-J'aurai tout dit à Dean, pourquoi lui aurais-je caché ?

-Pour les mêmes raisons qui ont poussées Dean à hésiter de te révéler tout ça. Ce qui t'a amené à ne pas discuter avec ton frère et à fuir ce que tu venais d'entendre, tout simplement. Je crois même que c'était plus dur de l'entendre de la bouche de ton frère que ça l'aurait été de la mienne, tu ne crois pas ?

-Pas du tout…

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir, Sammy… On sait tous les deux que tu aurais caché la vérité à ton frère comme tu l'as cachée le plus longtemps possible au sujet de tes rêves prémonitoires et de…Jess.

-Ne parle surtout pas d'elle, je t'interdis…

-Tu as toujours eu honte de ne pas l'avoir sauvée ce fameux soir et du coup, tu cachais à Dean que tu avais eu pourtant ces rêves prémonitoires à son sujet. Je me demande combien de secrets tu serais prêt à lui cacher.

-Jamais je ne mentirai à mon frère…

-Ca, j'en doute, Sammy… Mais c'est vrai que quand je dis que ton frère est plus honnête que toi, je me trompe un peu, excuse-moi. Cela me rappelle que ton frère te fait aussi quelques cachoteries supplémentaires. On se demande si vous êtes autant liés que vous le dites sans arrêt car pourquoi deux frères se mentiraient, après tout ?

-Tu mens.

-A toi de voir, Sammy mais sache cependant que votre fratrie est prête à éclater devant tant de secrets, de mensonges et de méfiance. Il est très possible que ton frère rejoigne mes rangs dans très peu de temps et d'ailleurs…dit-il comme si, soudain, il venait de sentir quelque chose de précis, il s'apprête à le faire en ce moment même, sans savoir ce qu'il fait, je pense. C'est toi, Sam qui lui donne l'énergie du désespoir de faire ce qu'il ne ferait jamais à la normale. Tu en es le responsable. Tu es parti sans même te demander ce que ton frère allait devenir, ce qu'il allait penser de ton comportement. Mais il est temps de me rejoindre, Sammy et d'empêcher ainsi Dean de commettre l'irréparable. Choisis vite. »

Et le démon disparut de la vue de Sam en une demi-seconde. Sam, débloqué, fut affolé des dernières paroles du YED concernant Dean. Ni une ni deux, il alluma son téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère mais tomba sur sa messagerie. Craignant le pire, il remonta rapidement en voiture et roula à toute allure vers le motel, priant pour que Dean n'ait rien fait de répréhensible.

Sam culpabilisa tout au long de la route d'avoir laissé Dean dans un état d'esprit aussi fragile et désespéré et même dans un état physique aussi faible. Il repensa à cette communion avec son empathie qu'il lui avait demandée de faire et qui l'avait très affaibli. Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner après ça ? Pourquoi avait-il pris la fuite au lieu de s'expliquer calmement ensemble pour trouver une solution à leur situation dramatique ? Mais Sam trouva progressivement la réponse à ses questions et à son désarroi présent quand il se souvint, à son tour, de l'attaque de Dean à son encontre quand il l'avait détaché du lit. Il avait lu dans son regard tellement de haine et de méchanceté qu'il avait été tout d'abord effrayé par son expression et n'avait pas pu réagir comme il l'aurait fallu. Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser que son frère avait changé et que le YED avait peut-être raison concernant son prochain changement de camp.

Non, c'était impossible…il ne devait pas penser des choses pareilles, Dean ne pourrait jamais devenir un démon ou travailler pour eux, c'était à la limite de l'inimaginable… C'était aussi ridicule que de penser qu'il tomberait un jour du ciel des ours en peluche. Pourtant, la seconde d'après, Sam repensa à l'une des phrases du YED qui avait sous-entendu que Dean était en train de commettre quelque chose de mauvais et impossible à penser en temps normal. La peur lui tenaillant le ventre, Sam accéléra encore l'allure…

Quand il arriva devant le motel, il se précipita hors de la voiture mais il stoppa devant la porte de leur chambre, incertain de ce qu'il y trouverait derrière et si Dean serait toujours lui-même. Prenant une grande inspiration, Sam franchit le seuil de la porte, appréhendant ce qui s'offrirait à son regard. Quand il finit par voir Dean au milieu de la pièce, Sam en resta paralysé sur place devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi nous ?

Sam ne sut comment réagir face au spectacle qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Dean était étendu à terre, inconscient, avec une boîte de chocolats ouverte à côté de lui. Mais s'il n'y avait eu que ça, Sam n'aurait pas pensé à mal face à ce nouvel excès de gourmandise. Seulement, il y avait au-dessus de Dean une étrange brume grisâtre tournoyant au-dessus de son corps. Sam ne savait vraiment pas comment interpréter ce fait étrange et dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, ni comment réagir mais quand il s'approcha de quelques centimètres, la brume disparut rapidement. Dean se réveilla immédiatement et avec à peine un regard pour Sam, soulagé que son frère aille bien, il se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bains. Là, il vomit dans les toilettes ce qu'il avait mangé, trop conscient de l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Sam se sentit peiné pour son frère et se demanda s'il lui en voulait beaucoup de sa fuite. Enfin, au bout de dix minutes, Dean sortit de la salle de bains, chancelant et le visage très pâle. Sam l'aida à aller s'asseoir sur le lit mais Dean le rejeta et s'effondra sur le matelas, absolument vidé de toute énergie.

« Dean, tenta Sam, embarrassé, je sais que tu m'en veux d'être parti comme ça. Excuse-moi, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû te laisser sans explication…

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, tu n'as pas même pensé à ce que je croirais de ta fuite ni à ce que je ferais…répondit Dean d'une voix faible, gardant les yeux fixés au plafond.

-Je sais, oui, j'ai eu tort et je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai…

-Oh si, tu le sais très bien et je le sais aussi. Tu n'as pas accepté notre monstruosité, à toi comme à moi et aussi de l'apprendre de moi. Alors tu as préféré fuir celui qui te l'avait appris pour refuser ce fait qui est pourtant une réalité. Tu m'en as voulu alors que je n'y pouvais rien. »

Sam voulut répondre et ouvrit la bouche dans cette intention mais finalement la referma, sachant très bien que son frère avait parfaitement bien analysé la situation et lui-même. Il préféra donc se taire et entamer un autre problème, même s'il y en avait des tas à résoudre :

« Et que faisais-tu avec cette boîte de chocolats ? De qui vient-elle ?demanda Sam en regardant la boîte.

-Du démon aux yeux jaunes…répondit simplement Dean.

-Quoi ?dit Sam étonné et inquiet. Tu…tu n'en as pas mangé, j'espère ?

-Ben si…

-Non, ce n'est pas possible !s'emporta Sam. Mais, Dean, bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-C'était aussi tentant que les petites friandises "mange-moi", dans _Alice au pays des merveilles_, que veux-tu, je n'ai pas pu résister, je me fichais de tout à ce moment-là…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu étais parti, Sam et je pensais que tu me détestais. Mon empathie s'est réveillée de nouveau, je souffrais encore et que ce soit physiquement et moralement… Cette boîte s'est présentée à moi naturellement, comme si elle attendait le moment d'intervenir et je l'ai fait, sans trop réfléchir, même si mon instinct me criait le contraire…

-C'est vrai, Dean, que j'ai eu tous les torts, je le reconnais mais ça ne valait pas la peine de t'empoisonner pour ça, tout de même… Tu te sens comment ?

-Je m'en suis rendu compte à peine j'avais avalé le premier. Je suis tombé dans les pommes quelques instants, je crois, c'est là que tu as dû arriver. E j'ai vomi ensuite ce que j'ai pu, voilà. Je dois sûrement ne plus avoir de séquelle de ça, tout doit être reparti.

-En fait…hésita Sam, tu ne sais pas tout. Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais étendu sur le sol, inconscient, et…

-Quoi ?demanda Dean en le regardant cette fois-ci, assez inquiet.

-Et il y avait une sorte de brume ou de nuage au-dessus de toi, un brouillard gris qui s'est volatilisé au moment où je me suis approché de quelques pas. J'ai dû interrompre quelque chose ou voir quelque chose que je n'aurai pu dû, je pense.

-Ce machin était au-dessus de ma tête ?dit Dean, dégoûté. Si c'était ce que contenait ce chocolat, ça n'en avait pas le goût en tout cas.

-Quel goût il avait justement ?

-C'était bizarre…pratiquement le meilleur chocolat que j'avais jamais goûté. C'était moelleux, chocolaté à souhait, d'une saveur extrême et pas trop écœurante, comme si toute ma bouche s'empreignait de cette saveur. Mais aucun chocolat "humain" ne pouvait avoir un tel arrière-goût. Car ensuite j'ai senti cette saveur se répandre dans tout mon corps et ma tête avec l'impression de m'être saoulé pendant des jours ou de m'être drogué. J'ai eu l'impression de planer mais sans les effets négatifs, seulement avec les effets positifs. C'était agréable à souhait, je te jure. Mais…ensuite c'est là que c'est venu…cette impression de mal-être, d'inconfort face à quelque chose qui venait d'arriver en moi, comme si j'avais avalé un poison qui se répandait dans mon corps. J'ai dû tomber dans les pommes à ce moment-là. Bien sûr j'ai regretté aussitôt, même si la première étape avait été merveilleuse mais je ne voudrais jamais plus ressentir la seconde phase, beurk…

-Donc on peut jeter cette boîte aux ordures ?dit Sam, soulagé que son frère n'en veuille plus mais tout de même encore inquiet des conséquences, surtout avec une telle description.

-Ton soulagement fait plaisir à être ressenti, je te jure mais arrête de t'inquiéter autant, Sammy, tu m'en donnes mal à la tête.

-Oh, désolé… »

Sam prit la boîte et s'apprêtait à la jeter quand le papier rédigé par le YED, resté dans un coin, tomba. Le ramassant, Sam le lut alors que Dean ne faisait pas attention, toujours allongé. Son visage, tout comme ses émotions, changèrent du tout au tout. Il le chiffonna, le visage en colère. Dean sentit aussitôt, sans même voir le visage de son frère, que quelque chose de soudain s'était passé pour que la colère se soit emparée de Sam aussi rapidement. Se relevant avec difficultés, Dean regarda son frère, qui gardait une colère froide :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sammy ?

-C'est Sam, pas Sammy, répondit-il froidement.

-Si tu veux… Pourquoi tu es en rogne comme ça ?

-Pourquoi ?se mit à rire Sam. Tu me poses une question alors que tu ne me dis pas tout ? C'est dingue ça, tout de même.

-Attends une minute…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?demanda Dean, surpris.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, si tu commençais à me dire la vérité par exemple. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais obéit stupidement comme un chien aux ordres du YED avec ce papier en mangeant ces p****** de chocolats ? Mais apparemment, il avait bien raison, tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité sur tout ce que tu fais ou entends parce que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour comprendre, peut-être ou parce que tu veux devenir un sale démon à la solde du YED ?

-Eh !s'exclama Dean, malgré la mal de tête atroce qui avait augmenté au fur et à mesure de la colère de Sam. Arrête, tu veux, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un démon, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Et puis, je n'ai pas obéi aux ordres de ce démon : je l'aurai mangé, même s'il n'y avait pas eu ce papier, tout ça à cause de toi et de ton départ, je te signale, monsieur l'égoïste ! Tu ne comprends donc pas à la fin, que sans toi, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir avec raison et que je me sens tellement seul et abandonné à tel point que je voudrais mettre un terme à tout ? Mais non, bien sûr, tu ne comprends pas ça, toi… »

Quand Dean lui avait répondu, la colère de Sam s'était progressivement dissipée. Il se rendait compte à quel point son frère avait besoin de lui mais aussi à quel point lui-même avait besoin de Dean. Il se sentait tellement mal de l'avoir insulté comme ça qu'il n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, de peur de sortir une nouvelle phrase blessante. Mais il réalisa aussi que, sans s'en rendre compte, il en avait trop dit sous le coup de la colère et que Dean finirait par comprendre que le YED était venu le voir.

De son côté, Dean avait eu de moins en moins mal à la tête. Non qu'il avait pu maîtriser son pouvoir, et il aurait préféré d'un sens, mais Sam s'était calmé au fil de son discours et il en fut soulagé. Néanmoins, la migraine atroce qu'il venait d'avoir, lui tira quelques larmes et il les essuya rapidement, la tête lourde comme du plomb. S'asseyant sur le lit le plus proche, Dean se prit la tête entre les mains mais la seconde d'après, une phrase lui revint en tête. C'était à son tour d'être intrigué et furieux :

« Mais dis-moi, toi qui dis tout, quand est-ce que le démon aux yeux jaunes t'a aussi rendu une petite visite exactement ? Tu avais peut-être oublié de mentionner ce léger détail, non ?

-Euh…répondit Sam, très embarrassé. En fait, il est venu me voir tout à l'heure, alors que j'étais parti…respirer.

-Oh…et tu comptais m'en parler quand exactement ? Quand on serait prêt à mourir ?

-Non, mais…

-Mais quoi ? Tu me reproches mon manque de sincérité ? Ce n'est pas la peine de donner des leçons quand on ne les tient pas non plus, tu vois ! »

Un silence pesant s'installa sans que les deux frères ne voulussent le rompre. Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir encore à Dean et c'était réciproque. Le téléphone de chacun sonna à tour de rôle mais ils ne répondirent pas, trop conscients que la moindre parole, même adressée à quelqu'un d'autre, même absent, devrait faire rentamer leur discussion qui n'aboutissait pas.

Au bout d'une heure restés sans bouger et sans un regard, les frères commençaient à se sentir endoloris. Dean se sentit envahi par une vague de détresse et de désespoir, qui venait de lui-même mais aussi de Sam. Se sentant, comme cela ne s'était pas produit depuis longtemps, en totale symbiose avec son frère, Dean se décida à soupirer, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix :

« Si tu pouvais dire il y a peu de temps au sujet de tes rêves prémonitoires : "pourquoi moi ?", maintenant tu peux facilement dire, comme moi : "pourquoi nous ?" On est dans la même galère, qu'on le veuille ou non. Mais il faut qu'on arrive par surmonter cette colère qui nous vient du démon aux yeux jaunes car sinon elle va finir par nous détruire, ou nous asservir à lui, comme il le souhaite. On a toujours su faire face à tout, ça ne doit pas changer. On a toujours œuvré pour le Bien et ça continuera. Et puis, je tiens trop à toi pour t'abandonner…»

Sam n'avait rien dit pour ne pas interrompre son frère mais il eut un mince sourire de soulagement tellement il avait craint une mauvaise réaction.

« Tu as raison, Dean. Moi aussi je tiens trop à toi pour qu'on se déchire mutuellement ou qu'on se vende inconsciemment à un démon. On ne devrait pas se disputer mais plutôt s'entraider, comme avant, quoi, avant que le YED nous dérange avec toute cette histoire… On n'est que des gamins à se chamailler ainsi…

-C'est vrai mais heureusement on ne s'est pas cassé la figure pour une fois, sourit Dean.

-On fait de nets progrès, je pense, sourit Sam franchement, à son tour.

-Alors, on met cartes sur table, p'tit frère ?demanda Dean en regardant Sam.

-Oh oui, il est grand temps, soupira Sam, convaincu. »

Sur ces paroles, les frères racontèrent, chacun leur tour, les paroles du YED, ses interventions, et son désir de les voir se détruire ou s'allier à lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'omit quoi que ce soit dans son récit et pour la première fois depuis pas mal de temps, ils purent se regarder bien en face, sans mauvaise conscience de secrets divulgués. Ca leur fit beaucoup de bien à tous les deux et ils se sentirent plus unis que jamais dans leur combat contre le YED, car leur destin était tellement identique que leurs peurs et leur désespoir se rejoignaient.

« Je me demande qui a pu nous déranger, tout à l'heure…dit Dean en sortant son téléphone portable, alors que Sam faisait de même.

-C'était Bobby, apparemment il s'inquiète pour nous…sourit Sam. Il n'a pas laissé de message par contre.

-Ah bon ? Parce qu'il m'en a laissé un, à moi. C'est normal puisque le mien a sonné après le tien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

-Attends…répondit Dean en écoutant son répondeur. Ah tiens…

-Quoi ?

-Apparemment, le démon qui vous aurait fait croire que c'était lui à l'origine de ma "contamination" veut nous voir en privé car il aurait des informations importantes.

-C'est un piège, assurément…réfléchit Sam.

-Oui, mais si on n'y va pas, on ne saura pas pourquoi il revendiquait ça et il pourrait avoir des tuyaux utiles si on le torture suffisamment avant de l'expédier en enfer, non ?

-Très bon plan, sourit Sam. Mais on a intérêt de prendre nos précautions avant de le rencontrer. Tu crois que tu pourrais ressentir la présence de plusieurs démons à la fois ?

-Je pense, oui, maintenant que j'ai réussi à maîtriser mon don d'empathie mais je ne te promets rien, je n'ai jamais essayé avec plusieurs démons.

-Eh bien, on va espérer que ça marche sur ce point mais il faut se munir d'armes aussi nombreuses que d'habitude, en plus.

-J'appelle Bobby pour accepter et connaître l'adresse.

-Ok, je ramasse nos affaires pendant ce temps, dit Sam en se levant.

-Eh, Sam…dit Dean en baissant les yeux. Je voulais te dire que j'étais…vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit…

-Moi aussi, Dean, je suis sincèrement navré, répondit Sam du même ton repentissent. On n'en parle plus, d'accord ? »

Dean se contenta de sourire en signe d'assentiment et composa le numéro de Bobby. Il rassura leur meilleur ami sur sa santé et son don en lui promettant de tout lui expliquer plus tard mais en faisant bien attention de ne pas dire d'où venait son pouvoir, de peur que des démons n'interceptent leur conversation. Pour davantage de sécurité, Bobby envoya l'adresse et l'heure du rendez-vous par sms sur le téléphone de Sam, afin de ne pas tout dire sur la même ligne.

Les deux frères partirent du motel, non sans un certain regret de la part de Dean qui aurait bien dormi plusieurs heures à cause de sa fatigue et de sa faiblesse omniprésentes. Mais ne faisant rien paraître malgré son teint encore pâle, il fit croire à Sam que tout allait bien et se mit au volant de la Chévy. Cependant, au bout de deux heures, Dean, prêt à s'endormir au volant, fit une embardée sur la route, et faillit percuter un poids lourd. Il y eut plus de peur que de mal mais Dean ne put qu'abandonner la place à Sam qui conduisit tout le reste de la route, pendant que Dean, absolument épuisé, dormait paisiblement.

Arrivant dans un petit bois plusieurs heures après, Dean, encore un peu faible, était par contre totalement reposé et en forme pour tirer les vers du nez au démon. Les frères s'armèrent au maximum et se dirigèrent vers le lieu du rendez-vous…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Une question de choix

Le bois semblait totalement désert, ce qui n'était pas anormal à cette heure tardive de la nuit mais il n'empêche que ça n'avait rien de rassurant pour les frères. Dean et Sam, armes aux poings, guettaient le moindre mouvement de feuilles ou de branches, conscients qu'on devait les épier. L'heure du rendez-vous, fixée à deux heures du matin, était proche.

Dean sentit alors une montée de colère et de haine en lui, identifiable facilement, s'approcher à grande vitesse derrière eux. Se concentrant, Dean pointa soudain son arme devant lui en se retournant, donnant un coup de coude à son frère pour qu'il adopte la même position. Il était temps car aussi qu'ils firent volte-face, les frères virent un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années apparaître devant eux, le regard aussi noir que le charbon.

« Bonsoir, Messieurs. Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, j'espère, j'ai toujours des problèmes de ponctualité.

-Oh vous savez, un démon reste un démon, il ne peut pas avoir vraiment de qualités, sourit Dean.

-Alors, que vouliez-vous nous dire ?demanda Sam aussitôt.

-Mais il est pressé, le petit Sammy. Il faut savoir attendre quand même quelques instants.

-Pour quoi faire ?s'inquiéta Dean soudain, sentant qu'il y avait un point obscur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Sam, c'est pas normal, je crois qu'il y a un autre démon ici, fais gaffe à… »

Mais alors que Sam faisait attention aux alentours aux paroles de son frère, Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut propulsé lui et Sam le long d'un arbre, leurs armes leur échappant des mains. Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, ils furent pourtant éclaircis quand Azazel apparut devant eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux frères ne purent réprimer un grognement. L'autre démon partit aussitôt, satisfait d'avoir accompli sa mission.

« Bonsoir les garçons, je suis content de vous voir ensemble, ça fait du bien, une belle petite réunion de famille.

-Ne dis pas que nous sommes de ta famille, c'est une injure pour nous, répliqua Dean.

-Tu vois, en temps normal, Dean, je t'aurai torturé et tué comme lorsque j'avais possédé ce cher John. Mais là, puisque tu m'intéresses davantage, je me contenterai de te torturer un peu pour le plaisir, si tu permets. »

Dean sentit alors une pression familière lui tordre l'intérieur de ses organes. Davantage habitué à la douleur depuis qu'il avait son pouvoir, il réussit à garder un visage assez serein, malgré sa mâchoire, serrée au maximum pour éviter ses gémissements de souffrances atroces. Sam ne savait pas quoi faire à part demander sans cesse au YED d'arrêter de torturer Dean tout en l'injuriant afin qu'il s'intéresse à lui et non plus à Dean mais le démon ne semblait rien entendre, tout à son plaisir. Dean sentit qu'Azazel trouvait qu'il ne souffrait pas assez puisqu'il n'extériorisait pas sa douleur. Alors, il sentit avec plus d'affolement qu'autre chose que le démon augmentait la pression d'un cran. Cette fois-ci, Dean laissa échapper un léger gémissement, sa respiration devenant plus difficile. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer quand il sentit la pression s'estomper.

« Bon, maintenant que les choses sont éclaircies, venons-en au fait.

-Tu vas me le payer, s****** de démon…dit Sam, pendant que Dean tentait de ne surtout pas s'évanouir tellement il se sentait mal.

-Pas de menace, s'il-te-plaît, Sam, ça ne sert à rien puisque tu ne pourras jamais les mettre à exécution, on le sait tous les deux.

-Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici ? Tu pouvais venir nous voir n'importe quand, dit Sam.

-Tout d'abord, parce que c'est un endroit tout à fait idéal et charmant pour parler, Sammy…

-C'est Sam, rectifia le concerné.

-Et ensuite, je voulais vous montrer quelques petites choses nous concernant tous les trois.

-Il n'y a rien dans ce bois, réussit à murmurer Dean.

-En fait, il n'y avait rien mais maintenant que nous sommes là, ça change. La présence d'un puissant démon et de deux de ses enfants est quand même peu ordinaire…

-Ne dis jamais que nous sommes tes…s'insurgea Sam alors que Dean bouillonnait également, ne pouvant pas s'écrier autant que son frère.

-Arrêtez de vous emporter comme ça, les garçons, ricana le démon. Bon, on en vient à ce que je voulais vous dire et vous montrer. J'ai eu une petite conversation avec un démon et sans dévoiler sa spécialité, il m'a rendu un petit service.

-Lequel ?demanda Dean avec crainte, sachant très bien qu'Azazel exultait intérieurement.

-Eh bien…le seul problème est que ça ne pourra concerner que l'un de vous deux car on ne peut prendre qu'un seul humain à la fois…c'est vraiment dommage…en fait, je vais pouvoir emmener l'un de vous deux en séjour en enfer sans le tuer pour autant, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Les deux frères se sentirent alors emplis d'un désarroi et d'un affolement tellement immenses qu'ils en restèrent bouche bée. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé une telle chose. Chacun essaya de trouver une solution pour se sortir de l'emprise du YED mais rien ne pouvait être efficace. Chacun priait silencieusement aussi pour que le démon le choisisse lui et non son frère.

« Alors les garçons, vous ne savez plus du tout quoi dire. Je savais bien que vous alliez adorer mon idée mais autant, ça jamais. Ca me fait un plaisir fou.

-Vous êtes malade !s'exclama Sam. Pourquoi emmener l'un de nous en enfer, ça ne sert à rien ? Et puis, ça nous tuerait automatiquement, vous ne pouvez pas y trouver votre profit ! Jamais vous n'y arriverez, on ne se laissera pas faire.

-Non, jamais Sam ou moi ne laissera l'autre être emmené en enfer, ça jamais, répliqua Dean à son tour.

-Que vous êtes défaitiste, ce n'est pas possible…sourit le démon. Bon, d'abord répondons à ces questions. Emmener l'un de vous en enfer m'est très utile, Sammy. Tu n'as aucune idée toi ou ton frère de ce qu'est l'enfer au juste. Il faut bien que vous ayez une idée si vous voulez avoir une chance de commander mon armée de démons très bientôt tout de même. Et puis, je ne vais pas tuer mon invité en enfer. J'ai obtenu du démon avec lequel j'ai fait affaire un certain liquide qui permet de conserver le corps de vivant, si je puis dire, dans une sorte de coma artificiel pendant que l'âme est partie se balader quelque temps en bas. Ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques mois en enfer et donc que de quelques instants ici. Pas la peine d'en faire un plat ! Mon invité aura eu une expérience des plus profitables en enfer et en reviendra changé. Il renaîtra en comprenant son rôle et en s'alliant à mes côtés. Bien sûr, il est possible que celui qui y sera allé tuera son frère ensuite s'il ne comprend pas la situation et c'est le seul problème qui m'ennuie…Mais il est possible aussi que l'autre comprenne son rôle et s'allie à nous ensuite, pourquoi pas, tout est probable, surtout dans une relation fraternelle comme la vôtre.

-Jamais l'un ou l'autre ne deviendra un démon et jamais l'un ne tuera l'autre, vous délirez, dit Dean.

-Vous nous connaissez bien mal pour penser ça, dit Sam également.

-Peut-être ou peut-être pas, sourit le démon. Bon, n'empêche que ce n'était que le premier point que je voulais vous entretenir, il y en a un second. J'aimerais savoir de quoi vous êtes capable tous les deux. Car après tout, vous n'avez pas développé votre potentiel au maximum. J'aimerais savoir lequel est le meilleur d'entre vous à emmener en enfer.

-On n'a pas des pouvoirs vraiment actifs et qui se montrent extérieurement, c'est plutôt…dit Sam, en essayant de retarder les choses, espérant que Bobby vienne les secourir.

-Je sais, oui. Toi, c'est les visions et Dean l'empathie mais il y a plus et vous pouvez le sentir si vous regardez profondément en vous.

-Jamais on ne développera nos pouvoirs pour votre plaisir, vous espérez beaucoup, sourit Dean.

-En fait, j'avais espéré une légère coopération mais tant pis, passons aux méthodes traditionnelles… »

Azazel se tourna vers Sam et le fit étouffer à distance, sous le regard affolé de Dean.

« Alors, Dean, es-tu plus coopératif ou je continue ? »

Dean voyait que Sam n'allait pas tarder à mourir s'il ne se décidait pas mais le regard de son frère, bien qu'embué de larmes, lui indiquait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il développe ses pouvoirs pour l'empêcher de mourir. Cependant, Dean n'avait guère le choix. Essayant de faire au plus vite, Dean se concentra et plongea profondément en lui. Il détecta quelque chose d'anormal, qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu auparavant. Il le développa au maximum jusqu'à se sentir envahi d'une chaleur assez désagréable. Pourtant il la laissa monter jusqu'à se sentir empli d'une rage et d'une colère qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout. Rouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut que le YED avait cessé de torturer Sam et souriait tout en le regardant se concentrer. Dean laissa jaillir son pouvoir qui produisit une onde de choc autour de lui, faisant reculer le démon de quelques mètres et plaquer davantage Sam au tronc de l'arbre. Ni le YED ni Sam ne furent blessés mais Dean n'avait mis aucune réelle puissance dans son expulsion et il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait pu dévaster le démon mais aussi Sam ainsi qu'une grande partie du bois. Dean n'osait tourner la tête vers son frère, sachant très bien ce qu'il y verrait puisqu'il le ressentait venant de lui : de l'angoisse, de la surprise…et malheureusement de la crainte envers lui. Il détestait ressentir ces émotions venant de son frère mais il comprenait que son frère réagisse ainsi. Azazel s'approcha de Dean avec un large sourire :

« Dean, Dean, Dean…eh bien, quel spectacle tu nous as offert ! Waoh ! C'était impressionnant, je dois l'avouer. Sam en est encore très affolé. Tu vas le dégoûter maintenant, c'est évident, puisqu'il sait de quoi tu es capable. Mais mettons les chances à égalité. Sam, si tu veux éviter de faire souffrir une fois de plus ton frère inutilement, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable avec ton pouvoir.

-Jamais, dit Sam en évitant de regarder son frère.

-Tu veux donc tuer ton frère maintenant ? Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça…Tant pis… »

Le démon appliqua alors une nouvelle pression sur Dean qui s'y était attendu et qui donc résista davantage. Mais progressivement, la douleur devint trop forte et ne pouvant plus respirer, Dean étouffait littéralement. Cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'il sentait que Sam ne faisait aucun effort pour développer son pouvoir et le sauver. Il l'avait pourtant regardé pour qu'il ne cède pas au démon mais Sam ne le regardait plus. Il sentait presque de la haine en lui mais il ignorait contre qui elle était dirigée et ça le torturait encore plus. Ses forces devenant trop faibles, sa respiration presque absente, son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre. Mais Dean sentit qu'il respirait bien de nouveau quand, les yeux légèrement entrouverts, il vit Sam développer son pouvoir.

Sam n'avait pas pu attendre plus longtemps pour se décider à utiliser son pouvoir. Il n'avait pas eu à faire la même opération que Dean mais seule une légère concentration avait été nécessaire, sachant très bien qu'il avait le don de télékinésie comme Max Miller. Jamais il n'aurait pu laisser son frère mourir, il l'aimait encore de trop pour ça même s'il était très chamboulé par ce que son frère venait de faire de son côté. Il avait honte d'avoir ressenti un léger dégoût et de la crainte envers son frère aîné, ça le stupéfiait d'avoir pu réagir ainsi mais il savait très bien que son propre pouvoir lui faisait ressentir la même chose. Pourtant il se dégoûta d'avoir pu penser une telle chose de son frère qu'il aimait tant. Il en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux. Alors qu'il faisait montre de son pouvoir en faisant voltiger plusieurs branches à terre, il tenta désespérément de faire ressentir à son frère le désarroi et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour tenter de s'excuser au mieux.

Dean avait réussi à retrouver rapidement son souffle quand il fut détourné de la démonstration de Sam. Il ressentit très clairement le message empathique de son frère. Surpris, il le regarda et vit ses yeux embués de larmes faisant ressortir son expression si familière de puppy. Soulagé et heureux, il en aurait ri de joie mais il s'abstint, l'état de ses entrailles menaçant de le faire évanouir à tout instant. Il lui communiqua simplement sa joie par son empathie pour que le démon n'y voie que du feu.

Le démon s'adressa de nouveau à eux :

« Eh bien, les garçons, je suis entièrement satisfait. Bien sûr, vous avez des pouvoirs très différents et très intéressants. Je dois avouer que ça me fend le cœur de ne devoir choisir que l'un d'entre vous. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à faire mon choix, je vous aime bien tous les deux. Vous avez fait preuve d'une réelle puissance, sans vous en rendre compte et vous avez chacun un grand potentiel, je le ressens… Bon, puisque je n'y parviens pas, c'est vous qui devrez me convaincre…

-Comment ça ?demanda Sam, intrigué autant que Dean.

-Eh bien oui, si vous voulez venir en enfer avec moi, montrez-moi ensemble de quoi vous êtes capable au maximum et là, je pourrai me décider. »

Les frères étaient totalement perdus. Ils ne surent comment réagir à cette nouvelle annonce. S'ils ne voulaient pas, il était très probable que le démon recommence et tue l'un d'eux mais s'ils obtempéraient, l'un risquait d'aller en enfer et l'autre ne supporterait jamais cette éventualité, même si elle n'était que temporaire. Ils savaient très bien que l'enfer changerait l'un d'eux profondément et ils ignoraient jusqu'où ça pouvait aller. Ils eurent soudain au même instant la même idée totalement folle mais qu'ils devaient essayer : montrer leurs pouvoirs au plus haut niveau afin de tuer Azazel, ou au moins de l'affaiblir pour s'échapper. Sans même un regard, ils se comprirent. Les deux frères se concentrèrent ensemble et développèrent leurs pouvoirs, les concentrant entièrement sur le démon, essayant de ne pas blesser l'autre. L'onde de choc de Dean fut très puissante, faisant vaciller les arbres sans les détruire pendant que la télékinésie de Sam formait un fort tourbillon étourdissant de branches et de feuilles autour du démon.

Cependant, sans en prendre conscience, Dean envoya en plus une poussée de haine et de colère contre le YED beaucoup plus puissante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginée. Il avait libéré d'un seul coup tous ses sentiments et les avait déversé sur le démon. Mais l'onde de choc qu'il avait produit l'avait empêché de voir clairement ce qu'il faisait.

Les deux frères durent s'arrêter enfin tellement ils étaient exténués et affaiblis. Espérant avoir réussi, même en partie, ils relevèrent la tête et virent avec désespoir le YED se tenant toujours aussi droit devant eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Vous m'avez tous les deux grandement impressionnés mais je dois dire que la touche finale de Dean m'a convaincue.

-Quelle touche finale ?parvint à dire faiblement Dean.

-Mais voyons, cette belle poussée de haine que tu m'as envoyée. J'ai adoré !

-Mais je ne…ne comprit pas Dean, inquiet.

-Je sais, tu n'as pas réalisé ce que tu as fait, ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra. Et puis, si tu ne voulais pas faire ça, tu n'aurais pas dû manger l'un de mes délicieux chocolats, il fallait bien qu'il y ait une conséquence, je ne te les ai pas donné seulement pour ta gourmandise. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il se fait tard, on doit y aller, Dean.

-QUOI ?s'exclama Sam pendant que Dean restait ébahi et pâlissait à vue d'œil.

-Sam, on se dit à la prochaine en espérant que tu seras coopératif avec ton frère aîné. Conserve et soigne bien son corps surtout, c'est important. »

Sans un mot de plus, le démon fit boire de force à Dean un liquide marron qu'il avait dans un flacon pendant que Sam tentait de tout faire pour l'en empêcher sans succès et de le convaincre. Dean, trop affaibli par les tortures et le développement de ses pouvoirs, put à peine résister quand Azazel lui mit le liquide dans la bouche. Ses dernières sensations furent le désespoir et l'anéantissement de Sam. Puis il se sentit partir très loin, son âme happée aussitôt par le YED.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : L'enfer n'est qu'un mot

Au début, Dean ne put rien voir tellement l'obscurité était présente. Il eut l'impression d'étouffer comme si l'oxygène était absent de ce lieu. Ayant atterri à genoux sur une terre brûlante, il fut rapidement relevé par Azazel qui avait conservé son sourire, bien qu'il se soit légèrement terni. Mais Dean put le voir comme le démon qu'il était réellement sans son enveloppe d'hôte humain. Il grimaça de dégoût quand il le découvrit sous sa vraie forme, avec ses yeux jaunes omniprésents.

« Allez, Dean, tu ne vas tout de même pas me tourner le dos maintenant que tu sais de quoi j'ai l'air.

-Je ne me suis jamais mis de votre côté, déjà…Et puis, regardez-vous, vous êtes vraiment horrible…Il faudrait pas vous présenter dans des concours de beauté…

-Merci du compliment, c'est gentil de ta part. Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'habitueras à mon apparence. Quant aux fumées toxiques ici, c'est normal mais puisque tu n'es pas mort en réalité, je te déconseille quand même de trop les inhaler. Avançons. »

Plus par obligation que par bonne volonté, Dean dut suivre le YED pour découvrir un spectacle qui le figea d'horreur. Des millions de kilomètres rouge sang, dégoulinant de sang, remplis d'os, de chair et de peur, avec un nombre incalculable d'âmes damnées en train de souffrir le martyre.

« Ne crains rien, Dean, tu es avec moi et tu n'es pas mort, ça devrait suffire. Nous ne sommes que des ombres ici pour les autres. Et je te déconseille de vouloir partir sans moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que tu ne pourrais pas. Nous sommes liés étroitement l'un à l'autre. Tu ne peux pas partir sans moi et je ne peux pas partir sans toi, dernier point assez rassurant pour toi, j'imagine.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans l'_Enfer_ de Dante non plus, je n'ai pas besoin d'un guide pour visiter.

-Je vois que les lectures de Sam servent à cultiver ton esprit. Mais si, tu auras besoin de moi et ça, dès maintenant. »

A mesure qu'ils avançaient, Dean voyait des spectacles plus horribles les uns que les autres avec différentes manières de dépecer les âmes, de les écarteler, de les brûler et de leur faire mille autres choses que Dean aurait souhaité ignorer. Cependant ce fut encore plus impossible quand Dean ressentit alors ce qu'il craignait le plus. Son empathie marchait même en enfer et il ressentit la douleur des âmes proches de lui, ce qui équivalait à une centaine. Arrêtant d'avancer, il se prit la tête dans les mains et gémit de souffrance tellement la douleur était insupportable et criante, et la peur tellement forte que Dean la ressentait dans tout son être. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une aussi cruelle douleur, il croyait être mis mille fois en morceaux.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai…je me doutais que ça pouvait arriver.

-Quoi ?grimaça Dean de douleur. C'est donc pour ça que vous m'avez choisi et non Sam ? Vous m'aviez choisi avant même notre arrivée dans le bois…Toute cette mascarade de démonstration de pouvoirs ne servait à rien !

-Oh, d'un sens, ça a servi à développer vos pouvoirs, je n'en suis pas mécontent quand même.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mon empathie servirait-elle ?

-Tu le verras à la fin de notre voyage, prends patience…

-Je ne pourrais jamais avancer davantage avec une douleur pareille, c'est totalement horrible…

-A toi de voir mais plus de temps tu passes ici à ne rien faire ni rien voir, plus de temps ton corps reste sur terre dans le coma, risquant des dommages cérébraux irréversibles avec Sam non protégé par toi…

-Mais vous nous aviez dit que ni Sam ni mon corps ne craignaient rien !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça…j'ignore ce qu'il se passe sur terre en ce moment, moi, je ne suis pas omnipotent, je te signale, même si ça me plaît que tu le croies.

-Très bien, ok…allons-y, céda Dean malgré la souffrance voulant le clouer sur place. »

Ils reprirent leur route et Dean continua de voir, à travers ses paupières demi-fermées par la douleur, des spectacles horrifiants. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir une aussi grande peur de la part des autres mais aussi de lui-même, tellement il nageait en plein cauchemar. Il croyait parfois entendre sous ses pieds des craquements d'os humains ou au contraire, ses pieds s'enfonçaient légèrement dans une texture que Dean craignait être de la chair humaine. Mais il n'osait regarder ce sur quoi il marchait, de crainte de ne plus vouloir avancer, comme si le fait de simplement marcher sur quelques chose de précis torturait les âmes présentes. Dean se demandait à chaque pas ce qu'avaient bien pu faire ces âmes pour atterrir ici, si elles l'avaient mérité tellement les tortures étaient affreuses. Les démons, que Dean voyaient, pouvaient sembler très semblables à un œil non averti et non habitué mais Dean, progressivement, remarqua que les démons torturant les âmes étaient tous différents, autant que l'étaient les âmes damnées. Tous, sans exception, lui inspiraient un dégoût tel qu'il en aurait vomi sur place mais la douleur des âmes autour de lui suffisait largement. Dean vit qu'il semblait y avoir différentes chambres de tortures et qu'ils venaient lui et Azazel de changer d'endroit. La précédente ne comportait que des souffrances physiques avec les âmes écorchées vives et les cris par millions. Mais la suivante fut tout aussi insupportable à regarder et à ressentir. Les damnés étaient torturés de la même manière mais la folie était omniprésente. Les âmes se rendaient compte de leur folie et étaient torturées par elle. Rien que de rester quelques instants dans cet espace faisait déjà croire à Dean que lui-même n'était pas très sain d'esprit. Mais le YED, en bon guide démoniaque, maintenait un cercle de protection autour d'eux, les empêchant de devenir aussi fous que les prisonniers. Ils passèrent ensuite à une autre chambre de torture qui figea littéralement Dean d'horreur : la torture des enfants. Dean s'arrêta, ne pouvant aller plus loin :

« Non, je n'irai pas là-dedans, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, jamais je ne pourrai voir et ressentir les souffrances d'enfants innocents, c'est trop douloureux et horrible…

-Innocents, dis-tu ? C'est l'innocence de ces chérubins qui t'ennuie autant que ça ? S'il n'y a que ça, on va vite te prouver le contraire.

-Comment ça ?

-S'ils étaient si innocents que tu le dis, ils seraient allés direct au Paradis et non ici…

-Pourtant des âmes innocentes sont ici…soupira Dean en murmurant de colère, mon père par exemple…

-C'est très différent. Ton père a passé un pacte avec un démon, ce qui signifiait automatiquement un aller simple en enfer et il le savait.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas ressenti sa souffrance tout à l'heure ?demanda Dean, posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée en enfer.

-Là, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, je l'ignore malheureusement…Mais c'est dommage en effet, tu aurais su combien il souffre à cause de toi…

-Arrêtez !s'écria Dean, en colère.

-Bon, très bien. D'ailleurs heureusement que ma fille a pu s'extraire d'ici, elle non plus ne supportait pas cet endroit, c'est assez étrange mais bon…Je préfère qu'elle soit à l'extérieur à torturer des innocents, c'est plus distrayant, je le conçois… Mais revenons à nos moutons…ces enfants sont plus coupables que ton cher père, si tu veux savoir et nous allons te le prouver tout de suite, très cher Dean. »

Dean n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le YED, trop étroitement lié au démon qu'il ne pouvait distancer. Le spectacle était affreux. Les cris des enfants étaient tellement émouvants et déchirants que des larmes émergèrent des yeux de Dean qui ne put les retenir. Un peur immense régnait également dans ce lieu mais une terreur si différente par son incompréhension qu'elle faisait encore plus mal. Jamais Dean ne pouvait croire que ces enfants aient commis un quelconque crime, ils semblaient si innocents…et pourtant, pourquoi étaient-ils en enfer ? Dean n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions et ses réponses lui parvinrent quand lui et le démon arrivèrent aux 3/4 du chemin. Le YED s'arrêta devant une petite fille d'environ huit ans lors de sa mort. Cette petite blonde aux yeux bleus était tellement attachante et mignonne que quiconque aurait voulu la sauver des larmes roulant sur son visage et des cris qu'elle poussait par les tortures atroces qu'elle subissait.

« Dean, je te présente l'un de nos bijoux infantiles : Tanya. Je suppose que tu te demandes ce qu'elle a fait, la chère poupée, pour se retrouver dans notre royaume… Eh bien, voici la réponse… »

Dean aperçut alors un écran se matérialiser devant lui. Comme l'écran d'une télévision, il s'alluma et transmis des images criantes de vérité. Il vit la petite Tanya chez elle en compagnie de ses parents. Le son allant avec l'image, Dean entendit ses parents lui refuser une poupée vue en magasin. Allant ensuite se coucher, les parents laissèrent leur fille dans sa chambre. Après quelques heures de réflexion, Tanya descendit dans la cuisine durant la nuit, prit un grand couteau et remonta l'escalier. Se faufilant dans la chambre de ses parents endormis, elle commença par enfoncer sans la moindre hésitation le couteau dans le front de sa mère et de faire pareil ensuite à son père, le tout avec un petit sourire. Ses parents n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir ou de l'empêcher de tuer l'autre. Regardant leurs têtes baignant dans le sang, Tanya réfléchit quelques minutes puis brandit à nouveau son couteau mais cette fois en l'enfonçant dans leurs corps, les mutilant de plus en plus. Tout en le faisant, elle ne cessait de répéter "je veux ma poupée, je veux ma poupée" mais d'un ton qui ne relevait pas de la folie mais totalement du désir non satisfait. Elle fouilla ensuite dans les armoires de ses parents et trouva emballée pour son anniversaire, la fameuse poupée. Souriant d'un grand sourire, elle la déballa, joua quelques minutes avec puis la jeta par terre, dans le sang de ses parents, coulant sur la moquette. Elle redescendit ensuite l'escalier mais ses pieds étant plein de sang, elle glissa dans les marches, les dévala jusqu'en bas et se brisa la nuque. Les images disparurent alors et l'écran se volatilisa.

Dean resta bouche bée d'horreur.

« Vous n'allez pas me faire avaler que cette enfant a fait ça ? Vous avez modifié les images pour que je voie cette scène…

-Comment aurions-nous pu faire ça, je me le demande…sourit Azazel. »

Alors, sans crier gare et parce qu'il prêtait davantage attention à l'âme de la petite Tanya devant lui, Dean ressentit clairement ses émotions. Bien sûr, la douleur et la peur étaient présentes aux 3/4 mais Dean put discerner dans un coin le reste de ses émotions provenant de sa vie et il en fut interloqué. Une très grande absence de culpabilité et une jouissance réelle à avoir tué ses parents étaient présentes. Dean entendait presque le rire cruel que Tanya poussait intérieurement à leur sujet. Il fut tellement en colère et dégoûté qu'il ne put regarder de nouveau la petite fille. Il repensa aux pauvres parents qui avaient simplement voulu lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire et à leur cruelle récompense. Progressivement le dégoût fut totalement assombri par la colère et la haine de cette âme tellement cruelle. Dean pensa aussitôt qu'elle méritait son sort et qu'aucune souffrance ne serait assez vive pour la faire regretter et la punir comme il se devait. Il imaginait même qu'il devait lui-même la torturer et lui montrer la cruauté de ses actes envers ses propres parents. Ce sentiment de haine restait en Dean comme un feu ardent qu'il ne pouvait éteindre, même en s'abstenant de penser à Tanya. Juste à côté, le YED semblait pleinement satisfait et emmena Dean dans la chambre suivante qui était la dernière.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, Dean fut étonné de voir un lieu aussi net et dépourvu de souffrances, de peur et de sang. En fait, Dean remarqua aussitôt qu'il n'y avait pas d'âmes en train de souffrir mais les seules âmes présentes en-dehors des démons étaient en train de recevoir quelque chose qui les changeait juste après en quelque chose que Dean n'aurait su reconnaître ou définir. Les seuls sentiments qui émanaient de cet endroit et que Dean ressentait dans tous les pores de sa peau était la colère et la haine, tellement puissantes qu'elles lui en donnaient le vertige.

« Dean, je te présente le lieu par excellence de l'enfer, l'endroit que je préfère : la salle de transformation démoniaque.

-Quoi, c'est là que… ?

-Oui, Dean, c'est bien là que les damnés, après des siècles de souffrances interrompues, acceptent finalement de devenir des démons à part entière et de venir sur terre répandre le mal que tu connais si bien.

-Mais pourquoi acceptent-ils ? C'est n'importe quoi d'accepter de devenir un démon, tout ça parce qu'ils ont souffert longtemps !

-Ca se voit que tu n'es jamais venu en enfer en tant qu'hôte mais seulement en visiteur comme maintenant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre leur état d'esprit comme ça…Mais marchons un peu et je suis sûr que ta compréhension sera éclairée…

-Non, je n'irai pas…Vous voulez me faire comprendre ça pour que j'approuve leur décision et que je devienne ainsi un démon ! Jamais ça ne se fera, jamais…Je ne suis pas comme vous croyez…

-Si tu le dis…Mais dis-moi, Dean, qu'as-tu ressenti tout à l'heure, après avoir compris que cette petite âme n'était pas si innocente que ça ? N'est-ce pas la haine qui t'a animée alors et que tu ressens même encore maintenant ? Ne voulais-tu venger les pauvres parents de cette petite fille en lui infligeant toi-même les tortures ?

-Non, vous vous trompez, mentit Dean, en sachant très bien que son mensonge se voyait gros comme un éléphant. »

Le YED, souriant encore plus, se remit à marcher et Dean dut le suivre, obligé mais désespéré et pas du tout confiant sur ce qui allait suivre, ayant peur de comprendre chaque sentiment qu'il ressentirait à chaque pas comme s'il sentait inconsciemment ce qui allait arriver…

Durant ce temps, durant lequel il ne s'était passé que quelques heures au lieu de semaines en enfer, Sam avait pu, malgré ses craintes et sa tristesse omniprésentes, ramasser le corps de son frère, appeler Bobby et lui donner rendez-vous dans un motel assez proche. Sam ne put rien faire d'autre que de déposer Dean sur un des lits jumeaux, surveillant sa respiration toujours régulière. Il expliqua la situation à Bobby dès son arrivée, faisant pâlir le chasseur à la fin du récit.

« Et il n'y a rien à faire ?demanda Sam, ayant espéré un recours.

-Mais que veux-tu que je fasse, Sam ? Un miracle ? Dean est dans le coma alors que son âme visite l'enfer. Franchement, je ne vois pas du tout quoi faire à part prier, si tu veux mon avis, que ton frère revienne intact.

-Dean est plus fort que tout, il reviendra exactement pareil, je le sais… »

Mais une troisième voix se mêla à la conversation :

« Ca m'étonnerait que Dean soit aussi fort que tu le dis, surtout avec tout ce qu'il ressent…

-Toi ?se leva Sam, surpris, se jetant sur son arme.

-Eh oui, moi…sourit la personne. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Frères pour toujours ?

La dite personne fit lâcher aux deux chasseurs leurs armes et les plaqua contre le mur :

« Que fais-tu ici ?dit Sam. Et comment as-tu retrouvé ton ancien corps, je croyais ça impossible vu que…

-Oh…eh bien cette charmante Meg Masters me manquait, vois-tu et je me suis dit que son corps serait toujours mieux employé à marcher plutôt qu'à pourrir dans la terre. Et puis, je n'ai pas trop apprécié te posséder, désolée Sam mais je préfère posséder les filles. J'ai réussi à trouver une sorcière qui me l'a remise en état, elle avait une dette envers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?demanda Bobby.

-Oh mais je suis venue saluer Sam, bien sûr. Et puis aussi, prendre le corps de ton frère que tu as bêtement ramené dans un motel. Le laisser dans ce bois aurait été beaucoup plus simple, tu sais.

-Je t'interdis d'emmener Dean ou sinon…

-Sinon quoi, Sammy ? Tu vas te servir de tes pouvoirs ? Brrr…j'ai affreusement peur.

-Pourquoi veux-tu emmener Dean d'ailleurs, il ne te servirait à rien.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Si c'était le cas, il serait déjà mort en morceaux. Mais mon père m'a confié cette mission que je n'ai pu refuser…

-Pourquoi veut-il son corps ?s'affola Sam. Est-ce que Dean va bien ? Je veux dire, son âme…

-Vu les nombreuses semaines qu'il a passé en enfer, je dirai que…

-Quoi ?dit Sam en l'interrompant. Mais non, ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'il est parti en enfer, tu te trompes.

-Je ne me trompe pas, non. Mais c'est vrai…tu ne sais donc pas que le temps est beaucoup plus long en enfer que sur terre pour augmenter les souffrances de ceux qui y sont.

-Donc, Dean…pâlit Sam en pensant à l'état actuel de son frère.

-Eh oui, il est totalement changé. Ton frère n'est plus du tout celui que tu as connu. Il est des nôtres maintenant, bien que ça ne m'enchante guère vu nos relations houleuses.

-Non, tu mens…jamais mon frère n'irait de votre côté, il est trop…

-Quoi, trop bon ? Il aime trop le bien, c'est ça ? Mais Sammy, tu te fais des illusions là, rigola Meg. Dean est devenu un démon à la fin de sa visite de l'enfer et maintenant il faut qu'il récupère son corps pour effectuer les derniers rituels tout simplement. Mais son âme est aussi démoniaque que la mienne, il faut t'y faire.

-Je sais que c'est faux, Dean est trop résistant pour céder si facilement.

-Peut-être l'était-il en temps normal sur terre et sans aucuns pouvoirs. Mais n'oublie pas que même avant son départ en enfer, il n'était plus le Dean que tu connaissais et que son changement était progressif. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller. Dis au revoir à Dean avant qu'il ne vienne te tuer dans peu de temps…

-Non, arrête, ne l'emmène pas s'il-te-plaît. Que faut-il que je fasse pour qu'il reste ici ?

-C'est simple, Sammy. Il n'y a aucune solution, je l'emmène, à point c'est tout. Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Mais je peux te tuer, si tu préfères ne pas voir ton frère en démon, ça me ferait plaisir, même si je désobéirai aux ordres de Père…

-Emmène-moi avec toi. Je veux voir Dean de mes propres yeux quand il se réveillera si ce que tu dis est vrai, dit Sam d'un air assuré.

-Et maintenant tu veux nous empêcher de faire notre rituel, que c'est prévisible, soupira Meg.

-Pas du tout. Je veux voir Dean de mes yeux et vérifier, c'est tout.

-Très bien, comme tu veux. De toute façon, Père voulait te voir à un moment donné, on fera une pierre deux coups.

-Emmène-moi aussi, dit Bobby, ne voulant pas laisser Sam avec des démons.

-Navrée, Bobby mais on reste dans la famille et tu n'y figures pas. Allons-y, Sam. »

De chacune de ses mains, Meg prit l'un des bras de Dean toujours inconscient et l'autre de Sam. Mais au dernier moment, Sam, n'étant plus paralysé, put prendre un couteau dans sa manche juste avant de disparaître avec Meg et Dean, laissant Bobby libre mais très inquiet. Une famille de démons sanguinaires et presqu'indestructible incluant Dean et peut-être Sam, il ne fallait surtout pas que ça arrive. Malgré lui, Bobby alla prévenir d'autres chasseurs de cette éventualité, sans citer le nom du ou des nouveaux pour protéger au maximum ceux qu'il considérait comme ses propres fils.

Quand Sam rouvrit les yeux, il vit que Meg les avait emmenés dans une immense grotte seulement éclairé par quelques lanternes éparses. Sam dut déposer le corps de Dean endormi sur une stèle prévue à cet effet. A sa surprise, Meg ne le paralysa pas contre la paroi mais se contentait de le surveiller, tout en attendant quelqu'un. Sam gardait son couteau bien dissimulé dans sa manche, prêt à intervenir dès que ça serait possible mais priant pour que Meg ait menti au sujet de Dean, bien que ça ait été étonnant de sa part et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Quelques minutes après, des pas se firent entendre au fond de la grotte et le YED apparut, souriant comme si l'apocalypse était arrivée.

« Sam, je suis surpris mais content de te voir parmi nous. Une réunion de famille au complet, ça fait tellement plaisir.

-Où est mon frère ?

-Oh mais il arrive. Il met seulement plus de temps que moi à remonter de là-bas. Et puis sa réintégration corporelle peut être difficile vu son nouveau statut. Ma fille t'a mise au courant, je suppose, que Dean faisait maintenant partie intégrante de notre famille. Tu devrais suivre son exemple.

-Vous mentez…Dean ne peut pas être devenu un démon, c'est totalement inimaginable.

-Lui aussi le croyait et ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il a du finir par se plier à son destin. Quand il a compris, il a vraiment aimé le mal, tu peux me croire, il en redemandait…

-Ce n'est que des mensonges…dit Sam en se forçant à croire ce qu'il disait alors que son cœur lui criait le contraire, lui disait de croire le démon.

-Tu crois ce que tu veux mais…ah ça y est, Dean arrive, il va vite te prouver que tu as tort de croire en lui autant que ça. »

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre dans la grotte et une fumée blanchâtre sortit de là où était arrivé Azazel. Elle se précipita dans le corps de Dean qui reprit conscience en toussant.

-Dean !s'écria Sam, inquiet et affolé.

-Sam…murmura Dean, toujours les yeux fermés. Mais Sam eut l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait, car Dean n'avait jamais prononcé son prénom de cette manière. »

Avec l'aide de Meg, réticente, Dean se mit en position assise, la respiration difficile, n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux. Alors le YED se mit à réciter une incantation. Sam voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il voulut bouger mais il avait été paralysé sans même s'en rendre compte. Désespéré par la gravité de la situation, il tentait de faire quelque chose et même d'activer ses pouvoirs mais rien ne venait, comme si le désespoir et la panique l'emportaient sur tout. Sam vit, impuissant, le YED faire boire un liquide à Dean qui l'accepta sans broncher. Sam essayait d'entrer en contact avec son frère par l'empathie, en voulant lui montrer qu'il fallait résister mais en vain, il se retrouvait face à un mur. Ne possédant pas le pouvoir de Dean, la communication ne pouvait pas marcher si Dean ne faisait pas le premier pas.

Le rituel finit et Dean ouvrit enfin les yeux qui avaient viré à l'orange. Sam resta stupéfait et ne voulut pas croire ce qui se produisait sous ses yeux, ça lui faisait trop mal. Le YED et Meg semblaient ravis que le rituel ait marché.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, fils, dit-il à Dean.

-Merci, Père, j'en serai digne, répondit Dean.

-Noooon !s'exclama Sam, ahuri et furieux. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas toi, Dean ! Reprends tes esprits, nom d'un chien !

-Mais j'ai tous mes esprits, Sam, dit Dean sérieusement. Jamais je n'ai été aussi lucide. Quand on est humain, on marche dans les ténèbres sans savoir où l'on va alors qu'aujourd'hui, je sais.

-Tu n'es pas un démon, je refuse de l'admettre et de le croire, tu es mon frère.

-J'étais ton frère mais j'ai changé, accepte-le, dit Dean gravement et d'un ton dur. Joins-toi à moi, à notre famille ou tu mourras, finit-il en se levant et en soulevant Sam par la gorge, l'étouffant à moitié.

-Quoi ?demanda Sam, complètement interloqué et en plein cauchemar. Dean, c'est moi ta famille, voyons, ton frère qui…

-La seule famille que j'ai est juste derrière moi et tu n'en fais pas partie…mais ce sera le cas si tu nous rejoins.

-Mais que s'est-il passé, Dean ? Que t'ont-ils fait ?dit Sam, la voix brisée, ne comprenant rien. »

A cet intense désespoir de Sam, une petite lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Dean, comme si l'espace d'un instant il redevenait lui-même par ce rappel de souvenirs. Sam se sentit alors plongé dans la mémoire de son frère, et vit ce que Dean avait vécu en enfer. Sam voyait tout ça, comme s'il était à côté de son frère ou plutôt à l'intérieur de lui. D'abord toute la traversée de l'enfer avec tout ce qu'il avait vu et ressenti, puis les discours du YED, ses propres paniques, peurs et souffrances et enfin, l'arrivée dans le dernier endroit qui transformait les âmes humaines en démons.

***Flash-back***

Dean marchait depuis quelques minutes au milieu des âmes en pleine transformation. Il ressentait très clairement leur désir d'en finir mais aussi leur colère, une haine sourde mais puissante envers tout ce qui représentait le genre humain, tout ce qui avait été la cause de leurs souffrances passées. Il s'étonnait qu'ils soient en colère contre les humains et non envers les démons, vrais responsables des tortures. Plus il avançait et plus les sentiments l'envahissaient, le contaminaient contre la peste. Dean voulait résister contre cet assaut effroyable de colère et de haine mais aucun moyen, c'était comme s'il était totalement écrasé par un poids énorme. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, ça l'étouffait complètement et il réalisa que puisque c'était son âme qui était touchée par l'empathie et qu'il n'avait pas de corps pour supporter cette souffrance en enfer, il était d'autant plus sensible et plus vulnérable aux assauts des sentiments qui l'entouraient. L'âme de Dean ne pouvait plus supporter autant de colère et de haine, c'était insupportable et le YED ne faisait rien pour lui venir en aide, lui qui avait pourtant promis qu'il ne mourrait pas ici. Alors, inconsciemment, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, l'esprit de survie commandant tout, Dean se mit à comprendre ces âmes torturées et haineuses qui l'entouraient. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Seule cette solution subsistait s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Si Dean avait été pleinement conscient et n'avait pas eu ces sentiments pleins la tête, il n'aurait pas fait ce choix mais tout l'incitait et lui commandait de le faire. Ses nombreuses semaines lui tournaient la tête, le spectacle et les sentiments qu'il avait vus et senti avaient changé sa vision des choses et son état d'esprit. Cette dernière étape le pénétrait d'injections maléfiques irrémédiables.

Sans vouloir pour autant devenir un démon, Dean accepta de comprendre ces futurs démons encore humains pour que le mal atroce dont il souffrait se calme, même juste un peu. Aussitôt qu'il eut accepté et compris les sentiments des âmes damnées en conversion en ressentant la même chose qu'elles, au prix de gros efforts, Dean sentit la douleur disparaître en quelques instants. Mais à la place s'était allumé un feu ardent qu'il ne comprit pas au début mais apercevant le sourire ravi d'Azazel en face de lui et en ressentant son âme bouleversée et en proie à des changements, avec une haine lui dévorant les entrailles, Dean sut ce qu'il avait fait et regretta atrocement l'espace d'un instant, sa dernière pensée étant pour Sam et sa honte d'avoir cédé. L'instant d'après, le démon qu'il avait accepté de devenir avait pris sa place et souriait du même sourire que le YED, ses yeux se colorant aussitôt en orange.

***Fin du flash-back***

Sam se sentit revenir à lui et comprit alors le pourquoi et le comment de ce changement. Tout avoir ressenti exactement comme son frère et avoir vu tout ce qui s'était passé lui montrait à quel point la transformation avait été calculée et à laquelle son frère n'avait aucune part vraiment volontaire, ce qui le soulagea quelque peu. Mais il devait maintenant ramener celui qui avait été son frère et ça, c'était une autre paire de manche. Mais Dean, devant lui, n'avait plus cette petite lueur dans les yeux qui avait permis à son frère de voir ce qu'il avait vécu en enfer et d'espérer qu'il soit encore un peu humain. Le regard froid et démoniaque avait repris son entière place et Sam eut toutes les raisons de craindre pour sa vie…mais sans se décourager pour autant. Il regarda Dean dans les yeux, même s'il détestait ce regard :

« Dean, je sais que tu n'es pas entièrement démoniaque…alors je t'en supplie, reviens-moi, redeviens comme avant, c'est possible.

-Non, je ne reviendrai jamais. Tu ne dois plus espérer revoir ton frère, il est mort définitivement.

-Je refuse de le croire, dit Sam, les larmes aux yeux. Dean, tu as encore la force de te battre…Pense à tout le bien que tu as fait dans ta vie, tous ces efforts que tu as fait pour combattre le mal…ce n'est pas pour devenir maintenant un démon, tout de même. Je te connais mieux que personne, Dean et je sais que ton âme est profondément bonne et sans la moindre once démoniaque. Crois-moi…Pense à Papa et à tout ce qu'il t'a appris…Pense à tous nos souvenirs ensemble, à cette protection que tu m'as toujours offerte et dont je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissant. Tu es meilleur que tu ne le croies, Dean et tu ne dois pas croire un démon, celui-là même qui a tué Maman à quelques mètres de toi, l'as-tu oublié ? Tu es prêt à déshonorer l'amour de Maman, le sacrifice de Papa pour toi et ma profonde affection et amour pour toi ? »

Durant le discours de Sam, Dean avait baissé les yeux, sa pâleur devenant plus prononcée, surtout à l'évocation du nom de leur mère qui avait fait réapparaître une fois encore une petite lueur dans ses yeux.

Le YED et Meg avaient laissé Sam parler, se disant que ça ne pourrait rien faire à Dean et que plus il parlait, plus il signait son arrêt de mort, ce qui renforcerait l'âme démoniaque de Dean, qui n'en serait que plus fort débarrassé de son frère. Mais les deux démons ne voyaient Dean que de dos et ne voyaient pas ce qu'il se passait sur son visage. Pourtant, Azazel intervint quand même pour montrer à Sam que tout espoir était perdu :

« Dean ne pourra jamais redevenir humain, il est définitivement parti. Sa conversion a été totale avec le rituel que je viens de faire.

-Vous vous trompez, dit Sam.

-Quoi ?s'étonna le YED avec moquerie.

-Je m'étais renseigné sur la question et j'avais lu des sources sûres selon lesquelles, quand une âme humaine vient de devenir démoniaque, il y a un laps de temps durant lequel elle a le choix de se rétracter.

-Tu te trompes, dit Meg en souriant, ou tu bluffes. Nous savons que c'est impossible.

-Bien sûr, car vous voulez que Dean ne sache rien de ce choix encore possible. Mais Dean, dit-il à son frère cette fois, je peux t'assurer que c'est vrai, tu as encore le choix. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit…

-Non, Sam, ils ont raison, tu sais…dit pourtant avec hésitation Dean, hésitation qui ne plut pas au YED qui eut peur de la suite des événements. »

Azazel prit alors les choses en main. Il fit un signe à Meg qui sourit et tendit la main, faisant étouffer Sam à distance. Sam s'en agenouilla à terre tellement la douleur était forte. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, ses poumons se rétractaient de plus en plus. A genoux, il leva quand même les yeux vers Dean qui était resté spectateur. Il n'avait pas bougé, comme paralysé. Il regardait fixement Sam. Celui-ci se désespérait tellement de voir son frère passif et de savoir, qu'une fois lui mort, Dean deviendrait définitivement un démon sans âme, que des larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux : des larmes de douleur physique mais aussi morales.

Alors, aussi fort qu'il avait ressenti la haine et la colère dans la dernière salle infernale, Dean ressentit l'intense désespoir, douleur, déception et crainte de celui qui était toujours son petit frère. Ces sentiments lui causèrent la plus grande souffrance qu'il n'ait jamais ressentie, souffrance physique mais aussi morale. Les larmes de Sam, qu'il n'avait jamais accepté de voir sans réagir dans le passé, eurent raison de la barrière qui le bloquait encore.

Dean, instinctivement et sans presque se concentrer tellement ça lui était facile et naturel, fit agir son pouvoir : une onde de choc indigo-violette projeta Meg contre le mur opposé à Sam, libérant ce dernier de son emprise. Azazel, absolument furieux contre Dean, allait le tuer mais Dean fut plus rapide car il avait prévu ce qui allait se passer. Il émit alors une intense lumière bleue foncée qui enveloppa toute la grotte, blessant grièvement Azazel qui s'échappa de son hôte désormais mort et tuant sur le coup Meg qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir pour s'enfuir aussi. Ce halo de lumière n'eut aucun effet sur Sam, ne le blessant pas du tout. Il était resté bouche bée à voir ce spectacle effrayant et en même temps magnifique. Une fois Meg morte et Azazel parti, Sam réussit à se relever, malgré sa respiration difficile et il se dirigea vers son frère, des larmes de soulagement lui coulant sur les joues mais Dean lui cria de loin :

« Non, ne t'approche pas…pas encore, je n'ai pas fini… »

Sam recula de quelques pas à cette phrase, un peu effrayé par le ton suppliant et douloureux de son frère et par son visage totalement bouleversé. L'instant d'après, la même lumière indigo revint mais cette fois-ci, il était en Dean et le transperçait de toutes parts, comme des coups de couteaux invisibles, le faisant atrocement souffrir. La lumière sortait de plus en plus de lui, formant un halo autour de lui, devenant de plus en plus claire, sortant même de ses yeux. Puis, dans une explosion sourde, elle disparut. Sam, aveuglé par le brouillard qui s'ensuivit, ne put pas d'abord à son affolement, voir son frère. Heureusement, la grotte ne s'était pas effondrée. Puis le brouillard se dissipa rapidement et Sam vit Dean, étendu à terre, le visage et le corps ensanglantés. Il se précipita près de lui et vit Dean lui adresser un petit sourire, ses yeux redevenus d'un beau vert. Mais les souffrances ayant raison de lui, Dean les ferma juste après, son cœur battant de plus en plus faiblement…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Dernière rencontre

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, il ne se trouvait plus dans la grotte. En fait, il ne sut pas dire où il se trouvait. Il se serait attendu à se retrouver dans une chambre de motel ou d'hôpital avec Sam à côté de lui mais il n'en était rien. Tout était blanc autour de lui. D'un blanc nacré, intense, profond, lumineux mais sans éblouir. Il n'avait même pas l'impression d'avoir un corps mais, alors qu'il y était très attaché à l'ordinaire, là ça lui était complètement égal. Il se sentait tellement bien, en paix qu'il serait resté ainsi pendant une éternité. Les soucis ne l'atteignaient plus. Que ce soit Sam, sa protection, Bobby, la chasse…absolument tout lui semblait sans souci, il se disait qu'on se débrouillerait sans lui et que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait protéger son frère. Bien sûr, il se disait que c'était bizarre de sa part de penser ainsi mais après tout, ne devait-il pas penser un peu à lui de temps en temps ? Au moment où Dean se demandait quel était cet endroit où il était si bien, il vit une lumière dorée venir vers lui. La lumière était très éblouissante mais Dean pouvait quand même la regarder en face. Même si rien n'aurait dû l'étonner dans son état d'esprit, il fut choqué et émerveillé de distinguer très nettement deux ailes de part et d'autre de la dite lumière qui s'adressa à lui par la télépathie :

« Bonjour, Dean. Je suis content de te voir, même si ça se fait plus tôt que prévu.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'êtes-vous ?

-Ne le sais-tu pas ? Tu l'as pourtant déjà deviné. Je suis un ange, un ange du Seigneur.

-Non, les anges n'existent pas, ce n'est pas possible…

-Pourtant je suis là, tu vois à quoi je ressemble. Et ton don te permet de distinguer ma nature dans son essence profonde. »

Et effectivement, Dean ressentit au plus profond de lui-même une incroyable beauté, luminosité et pureté que jamais les démons n'auraient su ou pu imiter. C'était tellement magnifique que Dean en aurait pleuré s'il avait eu un corps.

« Mon Dieu…Alors, c'est bien vrai ?

-Oui, Dean. Dans un sens, ton don t'aura servi à quelque chose d'utile.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Castiel.

-Et que me voulez-vous ? Car apparemment, je suis mort.

-Tu n'es pas mort, pas encore… Tu es seulement dans le coma et ton âme a été brièvement détachée de ton corps.

-Désolé, mais être dans le coma n'est pas non plus très satisfaisant. J'y suis depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux mois.

-Quoi ? C'est le contraire de l'enfer ici ou quoi ? Le temps passe moins vite ici que sur terre ?

-Oui et non. Disons qu'ici, le temps n'a pas d'emprise, tu n'as aucune manière de voir le temps s'écouler car il n'existe pas à proprement dit dans ce lieu.

-Et où est-on ici ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Alors, que me voulez-vous ?

-J'ai été chargé de travailler sur ton cas. Nous ne savions pas si tu représentais un réel danger, autant que pourrait l'être ton frère. Nous pensions que la tentative de contamination d'Azazel avait échouée sur toi et non sur Sam, comme il le croyait lui-même. Nous nous sommes intéressés à toi, à ta force, au potentiel que tu avais en toi pour arrêter certaines catastrophes. Nous avons cru en ton utilité pour nous. Quand il s'est avéré que toi aussi, tu avais du sang de démon en toi, nous avons été très déçus. Mais nous avons quand même gardé un œil sur toi. Bien sûr, pour te surveiller, comme nous le faisions avec Sam mais aussi parce que nous espérions un changement, un miracle. Tu as failli rester du côté des démons mais heureusement, l'exceptionnelle relation fraternelle entre toi et Sam t'a sauvé, comme elle l'avait sauvé lui-même plus tôt. Tu as réussi à tuer un démon assez puissant et à en affaiblir un autre beaucoup plus fort…

-Oui mais c'était grâce à ce saleté de don démoniaque…soupira Dean, honteux.

-Oui mais pas seulement. Ce don n'aurait pas vraiment agi si ta volonté de les tuer pour protéger ton frère n'était pas intervenue. Tu as fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel à ce moment-là et ton âme, qu'on croyait perdue, s'est sauvée elle-même, ce qui est presqu'impossible en temps normal.

-Mais Sam disait que j'avais un laps de temps qui…

-Il bluffait bien sûr pour que tu croies ça possible.

-Mais j'ai toujours ce sang de démon en moi, je ne l'ai pas éliminé, n'est-ce pas, malgré tous mes efforts, puisque j'ai ressenti qui vous étiez ?

-En effet, tu l'as toujours et je ne pourrai jamais rien faire pour te l'enlever, il fait partie de toi intégrante. Mais avec un changement notable. Désormais, tu n'as plus les douleurs que tu avais car tu as fait pleinement usage de ton pouvoir et il t'est naturel, autant que peut l'être de voir ou de toucher.

-Vraiment ? C'est super même si j'aurai préféré ne plus l'avoir… Mais je vais me réveiller alors ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Dean. J'ai dit que tu l'avais, que ton âme l'avait, je n'ai pas parlé de ton corps en soi.

-Ok, vachement rassurant comme constat. Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement pour m'avoir observé pendant si longtemps ?

-Je ne peux rien te révéler maintenant. Je voulais te rencontrer et te rassurer aussi. Cette première rencontre est importante et même déterminante pour la suite, si, bien sûr, tu réussis à sortir de ton coma.

-Très bien…alors si j'en sors finalement, que se passera-t-il ?

-Si tu te réveilles, tu oublieras notre rencontre présente…

-Quoi ?s'exclama Dean, surpris. Mais pourquoi nous rencontrer alors, je ne vois pas l'intérêt ?

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est important pour l'avenir. Donc, si tu te réveilles, tu oublieras notre rencontre et tu vivras normalement avec ton pouvoir, enfin aussi normalement qu'essaie de le vivre Sam de son côté. Tu t'en rendras à peine compte au fil du temps mais ton pouvoir s'endormira un peu. Et dans quelque temps, nous nous rencontrerons réellement, pour de bon et là, tu te souviendras de notre rencontre présente, tu auras la certitude de ma vraie nature et nous pourrons alors faire ce que nous avions prévu.

-Mais pourquoi attendre, pourquoi pas le faire dès mon réveil ?

-Nous espérons que jamais une nouvelle rencontre ne se produira mais certains facteurs nous laissent à penser que malheureusement, ce sera nécessaire, qu'un temps de crise approche, nous demandant toute notre attention et nos forces.

-Et si je meure ? Si je reste dans le coma jusqu'à la fin ? Même si, entre nous, ça m'étonnerait.

-Alors, il faudra qu'on se passe de toi mais dis-toi que Sam ne vivrait pas plus longtemps que toi, un danger le menace et toi seul pourra faire quelque chose.

-Je pourrai juste conserver ce souvenir si je me réveille pour que je puisse davantage le protéger ?demanda Dean, anxieux.

-Non, je suis navré. Mais il est possible que ce savoir te donne la force de te réveiller et de faire le nécessaire, même si tu n'en as plus connaissance une fois conscient.

-Alors, on se revoit bientôt, c'est bien ça, Cas' ?

-Oui, en espérant que ça ne soit pas le cas car on éviterait ainsi la grande menace qui nous guette tous. »

La lumière se dissipa alors entièrement, enveloppant Dean dans une obscurité grandissante…

Sam ne savait pas combien d'heures il était resté assis près de son frère, à attendre stupidement, selon les médecins, son réveil. Quand il l'avait amené à l'hôpital, les médecins l'avaient tout de suite emmené au bloc, Dean faisant apparemment une hémorragie interne. Ils avaient pu éviter de justesse l'hémorragie cérébrale mais malheureusement il était resté au cerveau de Dean quelques séquelles qui l'avaient plongé dans un profond coma, irréversible selon les médecins. Au bout d'un long mois d'anxiété, Sam avait été obligé par le docteur de Dean d'accepter qu'on débranche l'appareil respiratoire. Bien sûr, rien n'aurait du forcer Sam à accepter mais il avait cédé quand l'argument du médecin, selon lequel Dean pouvait respirer seul, l'avait convaincu.

Bobby était venu de nombreuses fois au début mais il avait du retourner à ses bouquins et ses chasses, aucune amélioration ne venant faire espérer les deux chasseurs. Sam aurait très bien pu retourner aux chasses, comme le lui conseillait Bobby, mais non, il ne le pouvait pas. Faire cela équivalait à abandonner son grand frère, le laisser seul s'il avait besoin de lui et il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il sentait toujours que Dean se battait pour se réveiller et qu'au moindre instant, il pourrait se réveiller. Quand il s'absentait durant la nuit ou pour aller simplement grignoter ou aller aux toilettes, il revenait toujours en courant, craignant que Dean n'ait eu besoin de lui durant sa courte absence ou qu'il se soit réveillé. Bien sûr, il espérait voir à chaque fois son frère en forme et cavalant dans la chambre, soucieux de connaître l'heure de sa sortie mais son espoir était toujours déçu de le voir sagement allongé dans ses draps blancs, aussi pâle que ces derniers. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, Sam lui parlait. Il lui parlait de tout et de rien, de leur enfance, de n'importe quels souvenirs, bons ou mauvais. Il se mit même à lui parler de son séjour à Stanford, de Jess, des quelques amis qu'il avait eu et encore de Jess. Sam était persuadé que de lui raconter tout ça pourrait aider Dean à remonter la pente et qu'il pouvait l'entendre à travers ses paupières closes. D'autres fois, il lui lisait des livres sur les créatures surnaturelles mais faisant toujours attention à ne pas mentionner le nom de démons ayant trait aux humains, de peur de réveiller de mauvais souvenirs.

Et c'est ça qui lui faisait le plus peur : que Dean ne veuille pas se réveiller à cause de ce qu'il avait failli rester, de la transformation qu'il avait subie, et du mal qu'il avait pu lui faire. Sam lui avait absolument tout pardonné, tout comme Bobby à qui il avait tout raconté par la suite. Mais Sam connaissait son frère par cœur. Il savait que la culpabilité le rongeait et le rongerait toujours s'il se réveillait, que jamais il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face de la même manière. Sam était soulagé que Meg soit morte et que le YED soit blessé et en fuite, même s'il l'aurait préféré mort et il était très fier que Dean ait pu les combattre à ce point et le sauver, lui. Malheureusement, Dean ne pensait pas de la même manière et cela pouvait compromettre son réveil. Pourtant, Sam attendait qu'il ouvre les yeux ou bouge simplement la main ou un seul doigt. Ainsi, durant deux mois et demi, l'attente fut interminable dans cette chambre grise et impersonnelle, faisant broyer du noir de plus en plus à Sam.

Ca faisait maintenant trois mois que Sam attendait le réveil de son frère, et il se mit à douter sérieusement, son espoir s'affaiblissant amèrement. Un jeudi soir, alors que Sam s'apprêtait à partir pour sa chambre de motel après s'être encore endormi au chevet de son frère, il crut voir l'un des doigts de Dean bouger. Croyant halluciner, Sam fut pris de sueurs froides, craignant désespérer encore plus. Mais observant davantage, il vit ensuite la main entière bouger légèrement. Se retenant de crier de joie, il se précipita à côté de son frère qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Dean ! Tu m'entends ?

-Où suis-je ?murmura Dean.

-A l'hôpital. Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois réveillé, mon vieux. Si tu savais comme je suis soulagé et content…

-Combien…combien de temps je suis resté…là…murmura Dean, la gorge tellement sèche que le simple fait de dire quelques mots lui occasionnait de fortes brûlures, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs infernaux.

-Environ trois mois…mais tu es réveillé, c'est le principal. Comment tu te sens ?

-Affreusement bien, sourit légèrement Dean, sa pâleur s'accentuant davantage, son peu de forces s'amenuisant.

-Je vais chercher ton médecin, s'affola un peu Sam. »

Le médecin vint aussitôt et constata le réveil, d'un air surpris mais satisfait. Voyant la faiblesse grandissante de Dean, il décida de ne pas lui faire encore d'examens mais il lui fit donner un tranquillisant qui plongea Dean dans un sommeil doux et réparateur.

Le lendemain, Dean passa toute une batterie de tests médicaux au cours desquels il ne cessa de ronchonner intérieurement. Il était bien réveillé ensuite et pressé de repartir :

« Alors, ce n'était pas si terrible, si ?demanda Sam en rigolant à la vue de sa mine boudeuse.

-C'était affreux, tu veux dire ! Il y avait sans arrêt une vieille peau qui voulait me déshabiller pour les examens, selon elle mais je la voyais venir. Et puis, ils disent que ce n'est pas douloureux ! Tu parles, je leur ferais bien passer de force, moi, ils verraient.

-Oh, allez, c'est mieux que d'être dans le coma, non ?

-Non. Je suis sûr d'avoir rêvé de superbes filles et de parties charmantes en leur compagnie, non de ça.

-Si tu veux le croire, libre à toi, sourit Sam.

-T'as pas l'air en forme, toi, constata Dean en voyant les cernes de son frère.

-C'est rien, ça. Le principal est que tu sois réveillé. J'ai prévenu Bobby. Il est très heureux et te souhaite un bon rétablissement pas trop agité.

-Il en a de bonnes, lui, en train de chasser tranquillement. Je vais sortir quand, tu le sais ?

-Tu sais que tu es incorrigible ! Tu viens de sortir d'un profond coma, Dean, ce n'est pas un simple évanouissement.

-Ca ne me dit toujours pas quand je vais sortir de cet enfer…enfin de cet hosto, rectifia Dean aussitôt, redevenant pâle quelques secondes.

-Je vais aller demander à ton médecin, dit Sam en se levant, voyant le soudain malaise de Dean à l'évocation maladroite de ce souvenir.

-Ok, merci, Sammy… »

En fait, Sam ne put trouver le médecin de Dean que trois heures plus tard qui lui répondit que Dean devrait rester encore une semaine pour retrouver la forme et passer encore des examens pour être certain qu'il ne rechuterait pas. Mais trois jours après, quand Sam entra dans la chambre de son frère le matin, il le trouva assis sur une chaise, en train de somnoler mais déjà chaussé et habillé, malgré sa pâleur et sa faiblesse visibles à l'œil nu. Dean se réveilla juste à son entrée :

« J'ai failli attendre, sourit Dean. Bon, on y va ?

- Dean, tu exagères. Recouche-toi tout de suite, tu ne vas pas sortir dans ton état.

- Pourquoi ça ? Je suis en pleine santé, je te jure !dit-il en se levant, les jambes légèrement chancelantes.

-C'est ça et je m'appelle Georges Bush. Allez, Dean, s'il-te-plaît,…

-Non, Sammy, écoute-moi. J'en ai assez d'être dans cette maudite chambre à fixer le plafond ou à regarder les mouches voler. Si tu veux que je me repose, ok, mais pas ici mais plutôt à bosser sur des affaires dans une chambre de motel douillette.

-Depuis quand les chambres de motels sont-elles douillettes ?

-Depuis toujours comparées à ces épouvantables lits d'hôpitaux et ce personnel idiot.

-Ok, viens, la voiture est garée juste devant.

-Chouette !!s'exclama Dean en faisant presque un bond mais qui lui donna un vertige.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu la conduirais par contre, sourit Sam. »

Dean ronchonna mais était content de sortir enfin. Il signa la décharge et put respirer un grand bol d'air frais. Durant le court trajet les conduisant au motel, et malgré le plaisir de retrouver son bébé, Dean s'endormit quand même. Arrivés là-bas, Sam le laissa dormir, alla réunir leurs affaires, payer la note et reprit la route avec son frère toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait repéré la veille une affaire assez simple dans l'état voisin, un simple poltergeist qui pourrait remettre sur la route facilement leurs circuits rouillés.

Le lendemain, Dean se réveilla dans le lit d'une chambre inconnue. Voyant Sam à côté de lui et bien portant, il sourit, comme s'il sentait qu'il aurait pu courir un danger.

« Réveillé ?demanda Sam.

-Yep !s'assit Dean dans son lit, et prêt à avaler un grand café et à tuer plein de bestioles surnaturelles.

-J'ai repéré un poltergeist pas loin, ça devrait être facile et rapide.

-Ok, même si un petit combat ne me ferait pas de mal.

-Euh, Dean…j'aimerai savoir…as-tu encore tes pouvoirs ?demanda Sam en marchant sur des œufs et en baissant les yeux.

-…

-Dean ?

-Je ne sais pas trop…je pense que oui mais ils sont comme un peu engourdis ou endormis, je ne sais pas vraiment…je ne veux pas les réveiller si tu veux le savoir.

-Non, non, je ne t'ai pas demandé ça mais je voulais juste vérifier que…

-Tu voulais savoir si je n'allais pas redevenir le monstre sanguinaire que j'étais devenu, c'est ça ?

-Mais Dean, tu n'as jamais été un m…

-Si et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je m'en voudrai toujours pour ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que je t'ai fait subir, alors n'en parlons plus, si tu veux bien, dit Dean, le visage bouleversé.

-Mais Dean, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir et je ne t'en veux pas du tout, dit Sam d'une traite, de peur que Dean ne l'interrompe. Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu as été forcé, tu étais dans un état second…

-S'il-te-plaît, Sammy, arrête, je ne veux pas m'en souvenir, c'est trop dur…dit Dean en devenant plus pâle et plus bouleversé encore.

-D'accord, comprit Sam et ne voulant pas que son frère refasse une rechute.

-Alors, on peut se préparer…et ne me dis pas que je dois rester ici, dit-il en voyant l'air ennuyé de Sam. J'y vais, à point c'est tout, j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces…et aussi de me changer les idées, d'oublier toute cette histoire. »

Les frères chassèrent facilement le poltergeist, Dean insistant pour tout faire lui-même. Deux jours après, ils partaient sur une nouvelle affaire, deux poltergeist causant des accidents sur une route isolée un seul jour de l'année…

Peu de temps après, Sam était enlevé à son tour par le YED, qui avait repris des forces, et fut confronté à d'autres jeunes de son âge. Le YED semblait avoir abandonné toute idée concernant un avenir démoniaque probable de Dean et n'en parla même plus. Comme on le sait, Dean retrouva son frère mais pas à temps : celui-ci fut tué par Jake. Même s'il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait, Dean fit quand même le pacte pour ressusciter Sam, même si ce dernier lui en fit ensuite le reproche de nombreuses fois, ne comprenant pas que Dean acceptait de retourner en enfer. Le YED mourut de la main de Dean, heureux et soulagé d'avoir accompli sa vengeance, qui cette fois était double. Les rencontres avec Ruby et Bela se firent, comme nous les connaissons et la nouvelle menace démoniaque en la personne de Lilith fut révélée aux frères. Et finalement, un an après le pacte, Dean mourut dans d'atroces souffrances, son âme emmenée par un chien de l'enfer de Lilith.

Mais Castiel vint sauver l'âme de Dean en enfer pour la remettre à sa place sur terre pour qu'il accomplisse ce que lui et les siens attendaient de lui, comme il le lui avait dit…

FIN


End file.
